Through Different Eyes: The Story of Him
by tiger7210
Summary: Ronan, the Prince of Termina, has everything he could want. Two loving sisters, freedom, money...but what happens when he becomes betrothed to Hyrule's Princess? Novella off my other story, but it's not necessary to read it to get this one.
1. Ronan's Family!

**Before I start out this new Book, I'd like to make it clear who the characters are. Ronan has ten brothers and sisters, and trying to weave their names and ages into his story would be annoying. So here they are!**

**The Royal Family of Termina**

**King Ozark III** [Fifty Three] - **Queen Natalia **[Forty Nine]

**Crown Prince Romulus**- [Twenty Nine] - (Princess Evelyna [Twenty Four])

**Queen Seraphina** [Twenty Six] - Edenborough (King Jackson [Forty Seven]

**Queen Juniper** [Twenty Three] - Sandersville (King Archibald [Thirty])

**Princess Evangeline** [Twenty One] - Prussia (Prince Fredrick [Twenty Two])

**Prince Ronan** [Nineteen] - Hyrule (Engaged; Princess Zelda [Seventeen])

**Princess Daphne **[Seventeen] - Termina (Betroved; Lord Heaviar [Twenty-Six])

**Princess Clara **[Fourteen] - Windfall (Betroved; Prince Aaron [Eleven])

**Prince Geoffrey **[Ten] - Kakiriko (Betroved; Lady Liana [Three])

**Princess Euphoria **[Seven] - England (Betroved; Prince Edward [Nine]

**Princess Elise **[Seven] - Spain (Betroved; Prince Phillip [Thirteen]

**Princess Elladora* **[Four]

Key:

- Significant other

[] Age

*At Cassie's request, her name will be changed to Elladora, because apparently it's awkward to see your name and read about how cute you are. Smh.

**Interested? The first chapter will be coming soon! Promise!**


	2. Preface

**Yes. Yes. Yes. New book. YES! **

**As I see from my only review, the Family Tree probably confused a lot of people. **

**!READ CHANGES FIRST!**

**Please. I'm begging you! You'll never understand this if you don't… well yes you will, but not as much. SO GO READ IT! **

**And to the people who already have:**

**Hey, loyal fans, I love you! Hope you enjoy Changes from RONAN'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**[Cue Ronan's fangirls SQUEE!]**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

All my life, I've never really been important to anyone. Being the fifth child—and second male—of eleven children, I wasn't cared for. My eldest brother, Romulus, would take the throne. I, the second boy, am unimportant. Disposable. Nothing but a pawn to marry off and secure Termina with more land and riches. And then Father and Romulus would take credit and glory for our uprising.

My father is a good man. A reasonable one. Sometimes, though, it isn't possible not to resent the way he connives to make him wealthier through his children.

My sister, Seraphina, for example. She went off to marry some middle-aged wifeless king when she was just seventeen. She was forced to bear a child, as many as she had to until she had a son. Luckily, her first one was male. We received a pictograph of the boy, fair-haired with adorable dimples. But other than that, I've never seen my little nephew, Cade.

We haven't seen Seraphina in years, either. But now, the kingdom of Edenborough is in a secure alliance with Termina. All a part of the game.

One of the only people I truly love is my little sister, Elladora. My siblings call her Ella. Clara and I, who are her sometimes-caretakers, call her Ellaphant, which is supposedly one of the exotic animals discovered in the land of Africa.

Yes, Ella is indeed exotic. Her voice is clear and melodic, yet she has an adorable lisp that makes her voice squeal at the oddest times. She is the only child of us eleven that is dark-haired, with deep brown eyes that always seem insightful, despite her childlike attitude.

I love her more than anything, that little girl who might as well be my own.

Clara, too. She's just fourteen, five years and one sibling apart from me. We understand each other. She despises having to be married off, and tells anyone who will listen what she believes in. She is the only one of us that actually verbalizes her grievances to Father.

Well, I would be right there with her if I was supposed to marry a prince that was four years younger than I.

"He's just a _child_!" She complained when she heard the news, that Aaron, a boy we've seen at the many banquets and balls, would be her husband. "When mother took me to visit Windfall, I was at least two heads taller than him, and he towed me off to go look at his toy soldiers!"

Her blue eyes were alight with fury; her hands were balled into fists.

"Well, Clar, what are you going to do about it?" I asked her, meaning it to be a rhetorical question. No one stood up to Father.

She turned on me then, her face devilish.

"I'm going to raise hell every chance I get. No more nice, polite Clara. Father is going to regret this!"

Hearing such words from a twelve year old made me laugh. How absurd. But I didn't knock her down. No need to make her even more upset.

But Clara held true to her words. A new regime started.

I always respected her for that. I wish I could've done the same. I'd be in a different boat now, for sure.

Because if Father had never made me Betroved to the Princess of Hyrule, things would be different.

**Well? Like it? Hate it? It will make more sense once Changes is 100% finished. Oops. Foreshadow much? Don't hate me. AHH! SPOILER ALERT!**

**[Angry fangirl trample]**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Heh, please review :)**


	3. Chapter One: Hyrulian Bride

**Hey Readers! I've been in love with Boyce Avenue lately, so that's what I've been writing to. So, why not listen to that while you read it? **

**No matter what LoveandZeLink says, I will continue to beg you: READ CHANGES FIRST! Oh, please? :) Lol, jk, I won't bug you anymore after this. If you're choosing not the read it, then I can't force you, right? **

**xoxo, Alyssa**

The Terminan sunrise welcomes all.

From the peasants rising for work, to the nobles in their beds, not needing to wake for hours, it basks every person in its warm glow, the start of a brand new day.

I, as the Prince of Termina, must rise at dawn to train with the sword, to prepare myself for when I take the throne. Something that isn't very likely.

My father, my brother, and any son my brother might have will have to die before I become the ruler of Termina. It will not happen.

My mother, the vile witch that she is, reminds me of this often.

I take refuge in my sisters, the two ones that understand. Ella and Clara.

Daphne, being the superior copy of my mother that she is, acts like she's our friend, but really, none of us will be sad when my father sends her off somewhere.

I like to think that Father will keep me here, just in case something _does_ happen to the both of them, not marry me off like the girls. If I had my own kingdom to run, I couldn't rise to help theirs.

I share my bedroom with Geoffery. All three of us used to live in the same quarters, but then Romulus got married. I'm glad he was moved, it wouldn't be pleasant to be in the same room with…you know…that.

Geoffery gets to sleep in, too young to handle swordsmanship and being married off anyway.

Lucky him.

**xxxx**

Mealtimes are enforced by my father with vigor. We all eat together, and no one leaves until everyone in finished. Family time.

So, our family, three times a day, sits together while we eat, Father at one head, Mother at the other.

But today, I'm simply not in good spirits, not in the mood to go and socialize with my siblings.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I'm suddenly disgusted at my appearance. The generic ash blond hair falls over my grayish blue eyes. I am the pinnacle of the royal family. All of us have fair hair and light eyes, everyone except for little Ella.

I stare at my common traits, wishing for something to make me extraordinary. Something more than a tool to my kingdom.

Eventually, someone comes to summon me. Obviously I won't be allowed to skip out on the meal.

I make my way down to the dining room, loud with the chatter of twelve other people.

I would have thought I was the last one there, but Clara's seat across from mine is also empty. Father must realize that she won't show up either way. 

Ella is struggling to cut up her meat. The four year old will not allow anyone else to help her, she's much too stubborn.

I sit down next to her, and slowly pry the knife from her hands.

"Ella, can I help you?" I ask.

"I can dwo it!" she insists, but really, she's no match for that poor piece of now-mutilated meat.

While I wait for her to give up, I hear my father.

"Son!" he calls, banging his fist on the table, sending the silverware clattering.

Romulus, Geoffrey, and I all look up.

"Ronan." He specifies, and my brothers relax and look back to their meal, while I grudgingly go up to my father's place at the head of the table. This can't be good.

"Boy…" he begins, his gruff face turning warm. "I've received word from Hyrule; the King is thrilled to hear that I can provide a match for his lovely daughter!"

Ah, yes, Princess Zelda, the only heir to the throne of Hyrule. If I married her, I would have to live there, and become the acting King by her side. But I would be leaving everything and everyone behind. I'd rather have my sisters than rule with a woman I've never seen before in my life.

Father's expression doesn't leave room for disagreement, and I'm too much of a coward to refuse him. Hyrule is too powerful a kingdom to leave unallied, and since the only royal child there is a Princess, I must be the only one eligible to marry her.

"Buck up, son, I hear she's quite the looker." He teases, and pats me on the shoulder, sending me back to my place.

Clara is there, sitting down, helping herself to a piece of bread.

"What did Father want?" She asks.

Ella has given up on her meat, instead gnawing on a turkey leg that is longer than her own. Her brown curls are getting into her food.

I tuck a lock of Ella's hair behind her ear while I answer Clara.

"Oh, Ronan is getting married to Princess Zelda of Hyrule." I speak in the third person to add sarcasm to my tone.

While Clara scoffs, Ella looks at me with her wide chocolate brown eyes, curious as always.

"Do woo wove her?" She inquires, and smiles, showing her perfect milky baby teeth.

"Maybe." I tell them as I take her knife and try to save her meat.

"Do you know how old she is?" Clara asks, pushing her braided hair behind her back.

"No. Hopefully not forty." I joke, starting on my food. Actually, I think she's fifteen or sixteen. Not too terrible, to say the least.

"It's better than ten." She retorts, grimacing as she stuffs a potato into her mouth.

"You got me there."

Ella hops up from the table suddenly, to run to Father.

"Daddy!" She squeals as she throws herself into his arms.

All ten of us shift our heads to stare at Ella at the same time. We all know, Father hates affection.

So it surprises us all when he picks her up to sit on his lap.

He must be ecstatic that Hyrule will become our sister country.

He lifts his goblet and his spoon, and bangs them together.

"Children! Children! I have some news!" He calls.

All of us look to him besides me. I know what's coming.

"I am officiating Ronan's engagement to Princess Zelda!" Father yells, and they all applaud, from Romulus who is sitting with his wife, to little Ella on my father's lap.

Everyone except Clara.

Maybe if I was not such a coward, things would be different.

**If you haven't already noticed, the blahblahblahblah things would be different is a pattern, and it will remain that way. Please review, and for the last time: READ. CHANGES. PLEASE! KayLoveYouBye :)**


	4. Chapter Two: Sisters

**See that fan base? That's all the Changes fanatics.  
>I love you guys :)<strong>

**[Hem, sailorsweetart, hem]**

**Question of the Chapter: How do you pronounce Ronan? [I'll tell you how I pronounce it towards the end… I wanna know what you think] ;)**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

**xxxx**

I jerk away from the table, and retreat the room as quickly as I can.

I will have to leave.

In a week or so, I'll be shipped off to Hyrule, probably never to see Ella or Clara or any one of my other family members again. Gone forever, just like Seraphina.

Clara immediately follows after me, and grabs onto my arm once we are out of earshot of the rest. Although she's not strong enough to stop a nineteen year old man, she can certainly slow me down.

"You knew this was going to happen." She says bluntly, trying to dig her heels into the stone floor to make me lag.

I stop then, whirling around.

"That doesn't make it any less terrible!" I snap at her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Don't pull your furious, ferocious Ronan out. We both know you're not going to do anything about it."

I huff my breath out, and sit down, sliding to the floor against the wall.

"I can finally truly sympathize for you, Clar." I say, resting my forehead against my knees.

She kneels beside me, spreading her skirts out.

"I just feel bad for Ella. When I get shipped off, she won't have anyone."

All of a sudden, Clara groans. She leans her head on my back.

"What?" I ask her, muffled by my legs.

"I just realized, I'm going to have to have kids with that immature midget." She moans, exaggerating her true worries.

She makes me smile, just like always, defusing the tension.

"Good luck with that."

**xxxx**

We walk back to my bedroom, where I flop onto my bed, chest down.

"Ronan, seriously? This isn't the end of the world, you know." Clara says, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

The horrible truth of what will happen soon has come back, I'm nothing but depressed.

"Yes it is." I complain, face stuffed in my pillow.

"It's not like we won't write to you. And visit. No one really liked Seraphina much, anyway. We all love you…except maybe mother. She doesn't love anyone, though."

I reach over and wrap my arms around her, pressing my head on top of hers and closing my eyes. I love this girl.

"Ew! Get off!" she complains, and tries to wiggle her way out of my grasp. It's not easy, me being so much taller and exponentially stronger, but she ends up doing it.

She glares at me, her golden hair disheveled and face disgruntled.

"What was that for?" she grumbles, unbraiding her hair and smoothing down the wild strands.

I just smile a goofy grin. "You're the best, you know that?"

She looks at me like I'm insane.

"I thought we already established that fact."

Oh, what will I do without Clara to make me laugh?

She looks out the window, and then frowns.

"I have to go. Lessons. You're lucky you don't have to take those anymore."

She walks halfway to the door, and I throw an attempt to cheer her up.

"Oh, Clara! Dearest sister! What will I ever do without you?" I say mock-mournfully, a look of faux tragedy covering my face.

She grins, and catches onto my act immediately. She lets out a soft cry, tilts her head backwards, and covers her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I suppose… you'll have to go back to your several wives and thirty-two children! They must miss you terribly. But, oh, how horrible our separation shall be! Don't fret, darling brother! I promise I shall return! Allow me to bid thee a gentle good afternoon."

And with her words, she blows me several kisses and flitters out of the room, bosom out, like all those idiot noblewomen that show up to the castle for feasts and balls. We always love to mock them.

Her perfect imitation is hysterical, I double over laughing, and I hear her chime in from the hallway.

"Seriously, don't miss me too much. I'll be back later." She calls, and then Clara is gone.

Leaving me to wallow by myself.

Lovely.

**xxxx**

A knock on my door sends me jumping out of my skin.

I must have fallen asleep.

"Come in!" I call, sliding my legs over the side of the bed and running a hand through my hair.

It's Romulus.

Usually, he's a load with his wife on his arm, looking down on the rest of us. But today, he's smiling proudly, as if I've just done something amazing.

"Well, I'll bet your excited to get married." He says, grinning madly.

"I could prove otherwise." I retort, cross with him for no particular reason.

"Doesn't matter. I've brought Ella, she's following Daphne around like a puppy and it's driving us all mad. Keep her out of our hair?"

He turns and leaves without a word.

Ella was standing behind Romulus, concealed by his shadow.

"Wonan!" She cries with delight, and runs to me, hugging my legs, her head just reaching my thigh.

"Hello, Ellaphant. What have you been doing while Clara and I were gone?" She releases herself from me, and blows into a discussion.

"I cwut my fwood awwwwll by myself!" She announces proudly, holding out 'all' for dramatic effect.

I get down to her height by bending on one knee, grasp her face in my hands and gasp.

"Really?" I whisper, my face as solemn as stone.

"Weally." She answers, the serious look on her face as well.

"Oh my Goddesses!" I shout, twirling her up in the air, and listening to her bubbly laugh.

One thing I know about Ella, she loves when people make a big deal out of things.

When I put her down, she's giggling up a storm.

"Wun day, I gwonna bwe just wike woo!" she declares.

This makes me laugh. "What, six feet tall and a man?"

She laughs again and shakes her head.

"Nwo. Da best bwother eber!"

If Ella wasn't so adorable, things would be different.


	5. Chapter Three: Quills on Scrolls

**I'm a little sad. Different isn't picking up as well as I'd like it to. I'm not sure if Changes was the same way, because I didn't start keeping track until I was into the 2000 view mark. That was around chapter six-ish. But maybe that wasn't too popular either.**

**I'll be watching you, view bar. Tread Carefully.**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

Father informs me that I shall leave in a two weeks. To say my goodbyes now.

Two weeks?

Only a fortnight to sever ties with those I love, things I am used to, my entire culture?

It doesn't matter much to him.

Ella was sitting on my bed, waving her legs around while I put my belongings in crates, barrels, boxes, you name it.

I really don't have that many things that mean to me. Most of it is old junk that I haven't seen in ages. Father said to clear out everything that was mine, though, so I do what I was told.

While I was going through the bookshelves and desk drawers that line my room, I found many old scrolls.

By the dozens, they sit, undisturbed in piles. Four drawers full to the brim. Curiously, I open one and read the contents.

_The boy clothed in green  
>who had taken fancy to the queen<br>had a talkative yellow canary  
>the poor little bird<br>could not say a word  
>had his tongue pulled for yelling out "Fairy!"<em>

This was a limerick I'd written years ago. Word had spread about the Hero of Time, the boy clothed in green with the fairy by his side. I suppose I wanted to write about such an exciting topic.

I spent the rest of the afternoon reciting poetry to Ella, from sonnets to haikus, limericks to ballads. Although she hardly understands the meanings or jokes, Ella always claps her chubby little hands at the end, and demands "More!"

I remember each stroke of the quill as my writing comes to life. Before I was deemed fit enough to train with the sword, I had much free time on my hands.

I had gradually drifted away from it as my writing and literature lessons ended and the swordsmanship started.

Rediscovering all these, though, makes me smile. And Ella, too.

And what better way to woo the princess than with a sonnet?

No, I don't want to_ woo_ her. I want to make this bearable.

So I sift through the pile of open scrolls again, looking for the perfect one. Then, I found the love poem about the ladies maid that I'd had the biggest, blush-inducing fixation for. She was the prettiest thing, my age. She served the many platters of food to our family, and the first time we made eye contact, it was done for me.

However, I never sought her attention and eventually she left. I have no idea where.

I read it aloud again to make sure it fits.

"_When to my love Annabeth sings,__  
><em>_Her voice revives the leaden strings,  
>And doth in highest notes appear,<br>As any challenged echo clear;  
>But when she doth of mourning speak,<br>Even with her sighs, the strings do break,_

_And as her lute doth live or die,  
>Led by her passion, so must I:<br>For when of pleasure she doth sing,  
>My thoughts enjoy a sudden spring,<br>But if she doth of sorrow speak,  
>Even from my heart, the strings do break."<em>

Considering the fact I've never heard her speak in my life, the poem was imaginary, but still beautiful; enough to make the hardest of hearts swoon.

Ella is silent for a moment.

"Who is Annabeth?" She questions, always curious.

Of course she would ask that.

"A girl." I tell her, hoping it will be enough.

Apparently, it is.

"Oh," Ella says, and she rolls onto her belly and puts her head in her hands. But then she continues. "Woo sound bootiful when you weed."

"Thank you."

I sit down at my scribe table and take a fresh scroll from the many blank ones that reside there. Time to rewrite this for the girl I have never seen before.

_When my love Annabeth sings_

First of all, her name is Zelda. So it would be necessary to change that.

_When my love Zelda sings_

I frown to myself and quickly scratch out 'my love'. Much too bold. If I was reciting this to the girl after we just met, she might be…afraid. I spend a minute trying to find a phrase with the correct syllable count to allow the sentence to flow that works just as well.

_When my lute Zelda sings_

Good enough.

The rest of the poem is more or less harmless, it could refer to anybody.

It's the first sentence that makes it special for whoever the listener is.

Hopefully Zelda will enjoy it.

I copy down the corrected poem to a scroll with my best handwriting, the kind that Clara covets and calls calligraphy. The end result is rather beautiful.

I roll up the scroll and stick it in the bag I'll be carrying on my back for the journey. I really don't want this to get lost.

Clara comes back after about an hour, and plops beside Ella, who is staring out the window.

"I told you I would return. What are you doing?" She asks, sifting through the disarray of scrolls that surround Ella on my bed and the floor.

"I'm going through my old writings. I was a genius." Not really. Just a decent writer. I've seen many better a poem.

She picks up a close scroll and reads it aloud in her stuck-up stuffy voice.

_"A monk by the name of Pelagius_  
><em>who declared a statement outrageous: <em>  
><em>"Perfection is achievable, <em>  
><em>Free will is conceivable, <em>  
><em>and sin is not a choice, but contagious."<em>

She giggles. "I don't get it."

I bite my lip before I continue.

"It sort of means that no one is perfect, no one is truly free, and people who do bad things and blame it on jumping on the bandwagon are ridiculous. That's why the monk is calling it outrageous."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess." says Clara.

She is entertained by reading my poems, saying the funny ones aloud. Ella is just as transfixed by Clara reading then she was with I, and I continue to pack my things, rolling up the scrolls that Clara has already passed through.

"You should write a poem about me." Clara declares.

Ella cries "Me too! Me too!"

I laugh at the four year old, who is bouncing up and down with an excited look in her eyes.

"Why?" I ask Clara, wondering her motivation.

"You know, because I'm the best sister ever. I deserve it." She explains.

"Fine then, lets make one up now…" I close my eyes and try to picture the words as I speak.

_"__Dearest Clara, my sister,  
>is more irritating than a blister,<br>the way that she pleads  
>she would enjoy a poem, it seems<br>her grace is as loud as a whisper."_

"As loud as a whisper?" Clara asks, obviously confused.

"Is a whisper loud?" I inquire, trying to explain.

"No."

"Exactly. It means that you aren't graceful." I tell her.

I see her face light up in recognition. She blushes and changes the subject.

"You did not just make that up!" Clara says, disbelieving.

"Did so. And every last part is true!"

"Whatever. You're stupid." She snaps, and is suddenly occupied with Ella.

"Okay." I agree with her.

Maybe if I kept up with my writing, things would be different.

**This chapter is just a cute filler, more in depth to Ronan's personality. Hope you enjoyed it. Love you. And…more on Annabeth later… ;D  
><strong>

**[PS: Changes Fans: This might not exactly end as you expect it too…..]**

**HA! TAKE THAT CLIFFHANGER!**


	6. Chapter Four: Departure

**I'm glad to have some old fans, like sailorsweetart, to cheer me on through this process, but… OMG! Where's nerf-battles? Where's Zelda-Fanatic121? Where's CometFlight525? Where's my favorite anonymous, Tori? WHERE'S BRIT? Don't you guys realize I need you? Jesus. **

**[End Rant]**

The time finally came.

**(Couldn't resist, author's note:**

THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Sorry for that awkward intervention. Its 2AM And I'm freaking delirious.)

We all knew it would, but that didn't make it any easier to say our goodbyes.

Our trio was standing by the stables with my entourage and a cart full of my belongings.

Ella was crying into my thigh, holding onto my leg as though she alone would be able to make me stay.

"Wonan! Woo can't gwo!" she sobs, tightening her hold.

"El, don't worry. I promise I'll visit." I console her, although it involves lying through my teeth. Odds are I'll end up just like Seraphina.

Clara knows this. She keeps her distance, about a foot away with her arms crossed behind her back, biting her lip and looking down at the ground. The wind tousles her ash blond hair, sending the silvery strands flying everywhere.

I hobble over to her, Ella still firmly attached to my upper leg.

"Clara?"

She doesn't acknowledge me.

I try a feeble attempt at giving her a hug, wrapping my arms around her from the side so her shoulder is into my chest.

It surprises me when she turns to face me and tightly grasps around my waist.

"I'll miss you." She sniffles into my chest, hiding her tears there. They seep through my light traveling shirt, dampening the fabric as her waterfall begins.

"Clara, you know I'll write to you. And then you can come for the wedding. I'll make sure of it. You won't have time to miss me." I tell her honestly. If I have any say—which I probably won't, but still—I'll make sure they're both present. Father can send me off, but he won't be able to sever ties between my sisters and me.

She abruptly turns around and runs off in the other direction, and before I can pursue her, my escort, Phillip, calls towards me.

"Your highness, we'll be departing momentarily." He says, mounting his house.

I nod in his direction, and crouch down on one knee to talk to Ella.

"I love you." I say, giving her a hug.

She wraps her arms around my neck and sniffles on my shoulder.

"I dwon't want woo to gwo." she cries.

"I don't want to leave. I have to though, for our country. We have to do it for all the people that look up to us. You think you can do it for them?" It's my childafied version of politics. No need to get into the serious, important things with a four year old.

She wipes her eyes with her hand and nods, her chocolate eyes still swimming with tears.

"I wove woo." She sniffles.

"I love you, too. Don't forget me, okay?" I say, and kiss her on the nose.

"Not eber." One of the most serious things she's ever said. Coming from a four year old, it's very, very deep stuff. And it almost brings tears to my eyes.

I mount my horse and begin to follow Phillip, turning back and waving to Ella until I reach the horizon.

**xxxx**

For the most part, we ride in silence. Phillip stays in front of me, familiar with the way, while I follow behind. We canter at a leisurely pace, yet still seem to make ground.

I try not to think about the two crying girls I left back at home, ones who will share my fate in just a few years. Then, they won't even have each other. But I'll be damned if I'm not there for them.

Hopefully they won't keep me penned up like a pig, but why would they? I'll be their king in a few months. I'll be the boss, just like my father. So how could they not let me go?

I was so confident when I put this together, until I realized something.

Wouldn't I be leaving my kingdom without a leader for however many days I was gone?

Princess Zelda _has_ to be more than capable of being a monarch. She can handle it.

But who will listen to her, a woman? Although I am not sexist like some, many of those whose opinions matter believe that a woman is incapable of making decisions for the welfare of others.

Ridiculous, if you ask me. But I'm not being asked.

This could very well set back my visit plans. But the hell with what Hyrule's nobles think. They can come to visit me if it is impossible. I'll get to them one way or the other.

With the guidance of my escort we make it to Hyrule by evening.

The last orange rays of sun set behind the castle, leaving faded purples, blues, and blacks behind. The first twinkle of stars begins, and twilight comes upon us as we pass through the walls of Castle Town.

It's much smaller than Clock Town at first sight. Only a few shops that seem abandoned from the outside surround a large fountain, water squirts from the tip of the golden Triforce that sits in the middle on a high pedestal. The Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru are around this pedestal, also golden, frozen in a state of praise and dance. Water shoots from their fingertips, leaving about twenty of so lines of water in every which direction.

Dogs by the dozens cross my gaze. I can't imagine where they come from. Are they here all the time? Do they just come out by night? How peculiar.

I don't have much time to sightsee; Phillip wants to get a move on. So we pass around the sacred fountain and into the gates of Hyrule's castle.

The castle grounds are extensive, from what I can tell. They stretch for miles in many a direction, hills and trees and flowers dotting the landscape. Atop the highest of these hills is the castle, a huge expanse of ivory marble. The pure white castle is beautiful in darkness, still a shining beacon of light in the darkness.

The stables are just by the castle, connected by a cobbled path that we travel along now. I'll be deposited at the front gate, for it's not proper for me to walk such a trip. How stupid these Hyrulians are.

Once I'm cleared by the guards by my generic and recognizable features, the King's advisor York leads me to my room, bowing and making small talk along the way.

"Oh, the Princess, she's divine, I look forward to the time you get to meet her, your majesty." He says, and before I can respond, he moves onto another topic. "I hope the room you will be staying in is to your liking, all your Terminan counterparts reside here, it's made to look as though you are back at home in your castle."

I, for the most part, ignore him, but the last comment strikes a nerve. Back at home, indeed. Clara and Ella aren't here. This place will never be home to me.

I thank him anyway as he opens the door to my room with a flourish, bowing as he closes the door behind me.

It closes with a small click, and I dump my rucksack onto the bed, the contents spilling out.

I only kept my book and the scroll with the poem inside it, for I didn't have anything of importance to carry with me.

The book is indeed very important. I thought I could make nice to the Princess with it. When the fabled Hero of Time came as the Ambassador for Hyrule, he stayed at the castle. We became fast friends, and the boy, whose name was Link, decided he wanted to write an autobiography of his adventure.

I offered to write for him.

Link dictated his novels while I inscribed them into this leather bound book, spellbound by the many feats and adventures he'd taken. He dictated in the first person point of view, so it made me feel like he'd taken these adventures with me, and we were old friends, describing our travels together.

Before we got it finished, he'd left. It was only a month or so ago. The last entry is written on a cliff hanger.

_There was no path to the Castle. Saving Princess Zelda was crucial, however, so there wasn't an option but to try to jump across the lava. When I felt my hope deteriorating as I started down at the bubbling magma, the Sages created a bridge of rainbow light to get me across. _

_They could do no more, powerless by the dark magic of Ganondorf, so I had to break the seal inside the wretched place before I could defeat him and safe the Princess. _

_The puzzles in this tower were grueling and terribly confusing. If it wasn't for that trusty Map and Navi, I probably would have perished within its walls._

_We were able to break the barrier of all the sages eventually, after days of work, days of wondering if Ganondorf had done Zelda in, wondering how in Hyrule I would ever be able to end his evil slayings._

_I returned to the main room, where the last barrier had evaporated._

_There, I began to ascend the red-carpeted staircase all the way to the top, to face him._

Maybe if we finished his chronicle, things would be different.

**Three day wait. Sorry babes. At least this is a little bit long? Hehe. We get a little off topic, talking more about Ronan's past, and Link's time in Termina. A lot of the things I simply grazed over in Changes will be revealed in this. Just because I want to elaborate more. Leave me your comments, questions, concerns, hopes, worries, and criticisms! **


	7. Chapter Five: Golden Locks

**Trolololololol….. Guess who's coming into the picture this chapter? Yeah, that's right. ZELDA! From now on, this story will be in correspondence with Changes. It sort of already was…but now it will be even more, as in, events from Changes will be shown through Ronan's eyes. Whee! **

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

**PS: Listening to a trio play Greensleeves. I'll link it in the end, its sooo pretty and it gives me goosebumps. **

**xxxx**

When I rise in the morning, the sun is not yet up.

The brooding black of night still hasn't been interrupted by dawn, and my room is shrouded in darkness.

Needing something to do, I decide to write to home. The post only comes once a week and I'd rather not miss an opportunity to talk to Clara and Ella.

Sitting down at the desk by the window, I light the candle that rests there and take a piece of parchment from the drawer.

_Clara_,

I begin, not really sure how to start a letter to her. I've never had to. I'm in foreign territory in both literal and physical sense.

Not really knowing what to write about, I decide to prattle about unimportant things.

_We've just arrived in Hyrule the night last. Our journey here was boring to say the least; there was no one to make me smile or laugh…or any other emotion, either. Frankly, Hyrule in general seems like an uninteresting place…at least without you. _

_The castle is every beautiful and seems bigger than ours at first glance. Once I have the chance to explore its walls I'll tell you more of the secrets I uncover. This is one thing I look forward to. _

_I suppose I'll have to meet the Princess today. I wonder what she looks like, whether she'll be perfectly lovely or a witch like mother. Will she be old, or young, or my age? I haven't the faintest idea. _

_I shall write again soon. I love and miss you more than I can say. Send Ella my love. _

_Your Brother, Ronan_

I am about to end my letter when I look out the window and notice the faint light of the sun peaking out from behind the Death Mountain. The colors aren't nearly as rich and bold. No oranges or purples or reds, just the steady yellow of an omelet. Feeling frustrated, I quickly scrawl a postscript.

_The Hyrulian sunrise isn't nearly as beautiful as the Terminan one. _

Even though the sunrise here still is beautiful, it can't compare to those of home. It feels as though it welcomes everyone but me, the Terminan prince.

**xxxx**

I spend the rest of the morning exploring the castle. Trying to find my way around. It doesn't prove very successful. I end up lost more than once, and it takes twice as long to find a familiar landmark to bring me back to my room. However, I did figure out how to get to the dining hall and a garden. I suppose those are the only places I'll ever have to go, and I'll be directed otherwise if I'm needed elsewhere.

After I return to my room, it's not long before York comes and tells me that the King is expecting me in the dining hall. He asks if he'll need me to show him. I proudly inform him that I know the way, and he bows as he exits the room.

I quickly check my appearance in the mirror, and nervously play with my hair. I'm not sure how the Princess will react when she sees me. Will she be disgusted?

Shaking off my pessimistic thoughts, I head down towards the hall, fiddling with my thumbnail.

Phillip is there, conversing with the King, a seat in between them obviously meant for me. They both look up as I enter the room.

King Hyrule stands up and motions for me to come closer, and when he does, he grabs me into a hug.

"Ah, hello, m'boy!"

"Hello, your majesty." I say awkwardly from inside his embrace.

"No need for that, you'll be my son in a few months' time. Zelda shall be here shortly, so why don't you have a seat while we wait for her?"

We both take our seats.

Phillip and the King keep talking about political nonsense that I don't care to listen to. I look down at my hands in my lap, still picking at the hanging thumbnail.

Suddenly, the King beams. I follow his gaze to the door where I entered, and there stands Zelda.

Her skin is a creamy pale, complexion perfect. Her golden honey locks frame her petite little face, not a single hair out of place. She couldn't be older than I am. She's beautiful.

I examine her face critically, and suddenly, her eyes meet mine. Her pupils are an azure blue that reminds me of Clara's, the same color as the Great Bay's waters. When she notices me staring, her face blushes crimson and she looks down to her feet.

The King's grin widens as he addresses her.

"Zelda, this is Ronan."

Her ruddy face becomes redder.

"How do you do?" Her gentle voice is melodic, but she stutters while she speaks and it breaks her rhythm.

Time to turn on the dazzle mode.

I smile my most winning smile and make my eyes smolder.

"Fine, thank you." I flip my hair out of my face, and watch to see her swoon.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" She ends up keeping her composure. But that's not what surprises me most. Doesn't she know that we're engaged?

I look to the King for her help, and he turns away from me, talking to Zelda.

"Zelda, darling, Ronan is the prince of Termina. He's agreed to be your fiancé."

Pfft. Agreed? More like forced against my will.

Here eyes turn as wide as saucers and her chest almost starts to convulse.

"What?" she gasps, her voice high and unnatural.

My ego takes a serious hit. Would marrying me be that terrible? I feel heat rise in my face as I look back down to my thumbnail.

"Zelda, I thought it was understood that you would have to marry, and Ronan-"

Zelda's gasp of horror cuts him off.

"You mean to say I'm to marry _him_?" she cries.

Well, duh. Isn't that what fiancé means?

When no one answers her, her breathing becomes faster, it echoes off the high ceiling, and she beings to hyperventilate. Suddenly, she sprints from the room, and about ten seconds later, she screams. It's more of an angry shriek then a cry for help, and we can all tell.

"I'm terribly sorry." The King says. "You see, there's this-"

"I'm fine, sir. If you'll please excuse me…" I push away from the table, and walk quickly from the hall. My course? To get back to the bedroom where I can think about my life being over in peace.

If Zelda would have simply agreed to marry me like I had, things would be different.

**It's fun to finally be able to link the stories. I'll have a little outline to go off of. Although it restricts creativity, it'll give my imagination a little break.**

**.com/watch?v=P1RM0Lc0I9Y&feature=fvwrel**

**Yes, it's youtube.**

**There's the Greensleeves link. It's such a pretty song! **


	8. Chapter Six: Difficult

**Lalalalalalala….Inspired today. So I'm writing another chapter. Not sure how long it will be, this particular one was a little boring to write. But oh well. **

I slam my door behind me, and it bangs with a satisfying crash, sending one of the draperies to the ground.

I _knew _this would be as horrible, as retched, as difficult as my wildest expectations.

This princess is obviously a spoiled brat with no duty to her country, just to get what she wants. That is the only reason I'm here, for Termina. It's my duty to marry her, to woo her into making sure that duty is fufilled. Otherwise, I'd be out the door. I don't need to deal with this.

Yet, her beautiful and modest appearance tugs at my heartstrings. She was so innocent and then…so terrified. Why?

Am I really that terrible?

**xxxx**

I get into a sort of routine after a few days. No one requires me to go down to the meals like at home, but I go anyway, three times a day, waiting for Zelda to appear so I can talk things out with her. How easy it would be if she just went along with it. The consequences otherwise.

But she never showed up. Not once. So, three days later on Monday, I decided to take things into my own hands. I asked York where the Princess's bedroom was, and he gracefully pointed me in the correct direction.

I knocked quietly three times on the door.

The door is thrown open, and there's an excited smile on Zelda's face until she realizes it's me. Her expression falls juristically, then turning bitter.

"Yes?"

She looks a complete mess. The exact opposite from the last time I saw her. Her gown is wrinkled, her eyes are blotchy and red, and her hair is a haystack. It takes all I have not to fall on the floor, clutching my stomach from laughing so hard.

"Princess…" I trail off, trying to be polite, but not trusting my voice not to crack with laughter.

"What?" She snaps, eyes narrowing, folding her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to apologize." I say, lying through my teeth. Just she looks so pitiful that I have to try to make her feel a bit better. Then, I'll snap some sense into her. "You obviously have no idea about the arrangement, and it seems unfair that you have to go through with this. I would have told you sooner, I just kept waiting for you to come to a meal, but you never showed, so I asked someone to show me where you were."

Now, her face becomes less angry. Time to tell her what's really going on as lightly as possible.

"The only thing is, my father expects us to be married, so does yours, and by now, most of Termina will have found out, too. So I don't know if either of us can back out, it might be too late. Just know it will most definitely be my privilege to know you, Zelda."

Yeah, maybe the last sentence was a little thick and gushy, but hey, it worked.

Tears bud her in her eyes, and she sniffles once.

"I'm truly sorry for being so hostile."

After a moment of deliberation, I reach down and take her in my arms. She seems so sad, but there isn't anything else I can do for her. We're both in the same boat. Doomed to marry the other.

**xxxx**

A week passes. Then another.

No Zelda.

I realize that she needs time alone to mull this over, so I give her space. During this time, I receive not one, but two letters from home. One is from Clara, the other an attempt from Ella.

_Ronan, _

_Nothing is fun around here anymore. Lessons suck, and there's no one here to vouch for me when I get in it deep. Prince Midget is coming to visit soon, and the minute I heard I nearly vomited all over El. I don't deserve this! And I don't have high expectations for him to be mature, because let's face it, he won't be able to reach them. HA!_

_Daphne already got sent off to Lord Fatty (His last name is Heavier, like, who's last name is that?) And I'm grateful. She made Ella cry the other day, just because she spilled her drink. It wasn't even Ella's fault; you would be smart enough not to fill her glass up all the way. Yeah, no one misses her. Not like we miss you. _

_There's not really anything exciting to write about here. Well, besides me taking half the morning trying to help Ella write you a letter. She wouldn't let me write it for her. That's Ella for you. I'll write again after the kid leaves to complain, since Ella doesn't get it and anyone else would tell Dad._

_Miserably, Clara_

Oh, the old Lord Heaviar jokes. His name is spelled with an a, not an e, but it was still hilarious, especially because he is grotesquely fat.

The jibe about Prince Aaron makes me smile, too. I'll have to remember that one.

The next letter is enclosed in the same envelope as the other. This handwriting is shaky and childlike, obviously slaved over for hours. Only from Ella.

_I miss yoo Ronnan. Com home soon. I lov yoo. _

_Dafnee wus being meen to me. clarah stoped her. I wish yoo wus here too. _

_Lov ella_

It's so cute how she misspells things. According to Clara, she did it all by herself, too. It must have drove Clara crazy, being the perfectionist that she is.

I quickly run to my desk and write separate replies to them both.

_Clar,_

_Guess who wasn't thrilled to meet me? The Princess nearly had a seizure when she was told I was her fiancé, she had no idea. It was terrible. She was hyperventilating and when she left the room she screamed things about how unfair it was. I'm not sure how old she is, but probably not older than me. Maybe fifteen or sixteen? She acts like such a child. _

_Here's something curious: When I went to her room, she ran to her door like she was expecting someone, her face looked so happy and excited. I'll have to find out who it is. Father's not going to like anyone getting in the way of our marriage, although I'd like nothing more. That means I could be home with you for a little while longer. _

_About Aaron, you'll have to suck it up just like I did. Not to sound like Father, but you know, this is about Termina, not us. It really sucks, but maybe once he gets older he'll be more mature. Hopefully. _

_I've tried to find my way around this place, but it's just a labyrinth of doors and staircases. Nothing at all like home. Home. Where is it? I don't even know anymore._

_Ronan_

_PS I've enclosed another letter to Ella. Read it to her, for me?_

Now for Ella's letter. Just something simple and quick.

_Ellaphant, _

_I miss you too! I'm glad that Clara helped you with Daphne. She was really mean, but now she's gone and she won't be mean to you anymore. _

_I'll try to visit soon, but I still have to marry the Princess. She's pretty, but no one can be as beautiful as you, sweetheart. _

_I wish you were here, too. I love you._

_Your Brother, Ronan_

Oh, if I were back at home…things would be different.


	9. Chapter Seven: Save your Skin

**I'm sorry for the wait! I've had much more responsibility then normal lately. And then two stories to keep up with D: Forgive me? **

**Thanks for all the reviews :) You guys are the friends I've never had! :D  
>Teehee. Just kidding.<strong>

**Or am I?**

**[FIN]**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

**PS: What does FIN even stand for O_O**

It was agitating, being cooped up in an unfamiliar castle.

There was no where to go, no people to see. I sent out my letters with the next post, but what was I going to do with my life until they responded? Just sit and mope around?

It seemed like my only option.

Yes. Very, very dull and boring. My room became solitary confinement; there was no one I could trust to talk to, to laugh with. But there was no where interesting in the castle to go to.

Zelda was probably avoiding me, even after my apology she didn't show up at meals. It was odd, considering the customs at home.

Home.

I still can't get over how much I miss my life back in Termina. The Carnival of Time would have been starting soon, and our family would stand atop the large clock tower and celebrate with the rest of the people.

Harvest time was always the happiest time for all Terminans. There's food aplenty, not to mention the clock tower's door opens up for us, the royal family, to go and pray to Atlas, the god that holds up the moon. Afterward, once the door closes-and the moon doesn't fall-everyone celebrates with feasting, dancing, and sometimes even fireworks provided by the Gorons and bomb shops.

I never really believed that the moon would fall from the skies and obliverate us, but Father always insisted we went as a family, no protest, claiming it was symbolic to the people. I think that he's just...superstitious. Or maybe crazy.

I know nothing of the customs here. What do they celebrate for harvest time?

I didn't care enough to find out. It can't be anything in comparison to the way we do things at home.

**xxxx**

I found out anyway.

I was forced to be in some ceremony for the Harvest Festival, where all the subjects decorated their homes with dead cornstalks, brown wheat, hay bales, and multi-colored corn.

It creates a festive tone, with the cobblestones littered with colorful leaves, stray pieces of hay and straw, and of course, people.

It was very irritating, though, to have to sit on a scratchy makeshift throne of hay, the stalks pressing into my back while I pretended to be having fun.

What irritated me most was the fact that Zelda was no where to be found. If I was required to be here, shouldn't she be too?

It would be too awkward to ask, though. To sound demanding.

The day after the festival, I was tired and cross. There was still absolutely nothing to do.

But then, laying face-down on my bed, I realized something.

Who was saying I couldn't leave the castle? No one. I sought out York and asked him of places I would want to see in Castle Town. He eagerly described the locations and trades of several shops, then summoned several guards to accompany me.

Of course. The nineteen year old prince that no one recognizes isn't allowed to leave the castle with no less than five guardsmen. Only in Hyrule.

It completely ruined the fun, if you ask me. Our little brigade paraded down the streets, going slower than snails. I was in the center of a moving circle, and all eyes were on me. It was really annoying.

We were barely to the entrance of Castle Town when I realized that this would be unbearable.

"Er… can I go back to the castle? I've forgotten my money pouch." I lie to the guard behind me, and he steps back, clearing the way up the path to where we came.

"We'll be here, your highness." He says, saluting me.

I quickly jog up the path back to the castle, but a sound makes me stop in my tracks.

"…lax. I promise I will be back here before you." A female voice says.

A slight pause.

"Zelda, It's dang-" a man begins.

"Don't you _dare_ start with your overprotective nonsense again!" Zelda cuts the man off. Her voice is icy, just like the time she addressed me the last time I saw her.

What is Zelda doing outside the castle with another man? What is dangerous? Why is the familiar voiced man trying to stop her?

I quickly crouch behind a shrub at the side of the road, just in case one of them was to look back and spot me.

"Fine. You can go."

"Hmph! I didn't need your permission!" Zelda scoffs.

Then, a few moments later, she stalks off down the path to the village.

I don't hear or see her counterpart, so after a few minutes, I quietly stroll back down the path towards town.

When I get in eyeshot of the guards, it's too late to realize I was trying to ditch them before. They welcome me back into their center and we continue to sluggishly parade down the place.

Eventually we make it to the armory. It's a stuffy place with weaponry hanging from the walls, hot coals in a fireplace, and the clang of hammers on anvils fill the air.

Examining a mace to compare it to the Terminan quality, I lean against the counter, discussing it with the blacksmith. He's eager to answer my questions.

"Ye, this here's made'a steel, it'll take a good chunk of any brute's arm if ya know how tah use it right." He says in his gruff voice. "Ya look like a strong fella, I'm sure you've been trained, am I right?"

I grin at him. "Yes, sir, I have."

"Well, then, nice tah meet ya, boy. The name's Argus." He extends a thick, hairy arm in my direction, and I shake it firmly.

"Ronan." I say, nodding in his direction and grinning.

"Ronan, ya seem tah know your stuff. It's nice tah have a fellow weapon enthusiast like mahself. Ain't no one too happy tah talk like you are."

"I'll have to come and visit more often."

"I'd be mighty grateful if ya did."

We spend some time talking about the quality of Terminan metals. Quite some time. The guards look bored to tears, but frankly, I'm having the most fun I've had since I've gotten here.

I hear the clank of someone running into metal, and I whirl around. The guards block my view for the most part.

"Excuse me, Argus." I say politely as I try to shuffle around the guards.

There, shrinking back as though she's afraid I'm about to hurt her, is an auburn-haired girl with a damp, dark green dress on.

"Zelda?" I ask incredulously, not completely sure it's her.

She doesn't answer, just stares at me with her wide cerulean eyes.

"What in the name of Din are you doing here?"

My questions are going to be answered.

Hearing my questions, the guards shuffle around to get a good look at her. Laughing rowdily.

"My Prince, this is just a commoner. The Princess is still in the castle." The guard to my left says.

"Even though she _is_ a looker!" says another, elbowing his comrade in the arm.

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks while I glare at them.

"I'm through here. Back to the castle, and we take the girl with me."

They all look bamboozled, but eventually they exit. I grab Zelda by the arm and wave half-heartedly at Argus, sad to leave.

He grins and nods his head in acknowledgment.

I lean down to Zelda, so close that only she can hear.

"We'll talk back there."

She has some explaining to do.

If she would have answered my questions in the first place, things would be different.

**Semi-long chapter. I'll hopefully have an update for my Hunger Games one later. But no promises :( Sorry! (I have a party in an hour, gotta get ready :D)**


	10. Chapter Eight: Falling

**Hey! I made some minor changes to the first part of the last chapter, agreeing with my friend (LoveandZeLink) that I should elaborate more on the Carnival of Time. So I did just that, so if you read it and enjoy the chapter a little more, go give her a pat on the back ;) **

**Check it out if you want, it's not major to the plotline :) **

**In other news, I've also updated the preface of Changes to make it a smidge more interesting as well. I've been meaning to do it for ages, but never did for some reason. BUT NOW I DID! Woo! So DEFINITLY check that one out. Because it IS key to this plotline…well, it's not key. If you haven't read Changes yet. But if you HAVE read Changes, it would be really cute to read the Preface and then see the connection for this. So go do that! **

**Teehee... as I was uploading the updated preface, I realized, the button, it says "Save Changes" and I'm all: "OMG! I _CAN_ save Changes." Because, you know… the story's name is Changes. Lool that was lame but it was a little hilarious.**

**xoxo, Alyssa**

Someone comes around with a carriage about a minute later—because again, I'm too fragile to walk—and I have to drag Zelda inside. I stare at her for the duration of the ride, waiting for her to say something. Anything. But no, she held her tongue.

I was almost completely certain it was Zelda, judging from the fact that I had known she was in town with someone, and the fact that both her hair and clothes were sopping wet. Her juristic change in hair color could be for that reason, but I can't be one hundred percent sure until I can get her to talk.

After getting back from the short trip to the castle, she immediately jumps from the carriage and bolts to get inside. Was she really trying to hide from me? Not on my watch.

I quickly sprint after her, and follow her up the winding staircases and hallways to her bedroom. She walks into her room and leaves the door open. I reach the threshold just in time to see her plop facedown onto her bed, an annoyed sigh leaving her as her chest hits the covers.

I hesitate there, not sure if I have permission to enter her room. I've never been inside before.

She looks up at me, her face irritated.

"May I?" I ask, leaving against the door frame.

She raises her eyebrows, taking me in.

"Do I have a choice?"

I take her response as a yes as I chuckle to myself, and walk inside.

"I think I deserve it after I saved your skin."

The room isn't all that fancy. The only thing that really shows her status as a princess is the huge four poster bed, made of thick mahogany wood and trailing with yards and yards of pink gossamer. Roses and other flowers are embroidered onto her blankets, and she has at least ten pillows piled on top of it.

Otherwise, her bedroom looks normal. There's a marble fireplace with some modest seats around it, and also a desk, the same kind that I have in my room.

Zelda rolls her eyes as I sit beside her on her bed.

"I was perfectly capable of getting back into the castle without you, thank you." She says.

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Because I think that you would have just lived the rest of your days struggling in that town, since no one but me recognized you."

"You're probably right. Thank you."

Finally, she agrees with me on something. I appreciate her gratitude…not that I wouldn't insist she go with me.

"No problem."I say truthfully.

She absentmindedly starts to trace the designs on the fabric with the tip of fingers while I contemplate how to ask what I need to know.

"Would you like to tell me why you were about Castle Town?" I ask, completely worried for her. And also very curious. "Because I don't really think it's a good idea for you to be out there unprotected." I add quickly, to make sure I don't seem nosy.

She _was_ running from something, after all.

Surprise flits to her face for a split second, and then she composes herself.

"Well…" her face twists in indecision. "I was…er, I was…I got stuck."

I can't help but stare at her lips. They're beautiful. From the way her cupid's bow is shaped to the light rose color, everything about them takes my interest. I don't answer her right away, so fixated by her features, so she prattles on.

"I went into town to go to the library, since the one here in the castle doesn't have everything. On the way, though, I remembered one of my good friends, a knight; he needed his sword sharpened…so I went to the blacksmith before I forgot." Her voice is calm and even.

"Oh," is all I can say, still watching the way each word molds her lips. Like when she bites down slightly on her lower lip when she uses the F sound, and the way her Ls roll off her tongue…

I guess she notices me staring, because she awkwardly shifts around.

"So, I suppose Hyrule is very different than Termina… especially without your family. I don't know what I'd do without my father and-"

She stops suddenly, as if she was about to let out a secret.

"What's your family like?" she asks softly.

"My mother…" I try to come up with the words to describe her without wounding the princess for life. "She's not very kind, you see." It's an understatement, but whatever. "She is really very bitter, but I suppose any woman would be with eleven children." Who am I kidding? She's a wretched woman and anyone can tell.

"I have ten siblings. Some of them are perfectly horrid. Others I love dearly." Suddenly, I can see the teary face of little Ella, begging me not to leave. I bite my lip, willing my voice not to break. "One of my favorite sisters, her name is Ella. She's just four, you see, the youngest, and she's the most beautiful thing in the world."

I smile slightly, thinking about her.

_She's pretty, but no one can be as beautiful as you, sweetheart._

"My other sister, her name is Clara." I begin, and then I remember her, fleeing from my embrace on the day I left. Her troubles with Aaron. "She's only a few years younger than I am…and I can tell her anything."

I chuckle once, thinking about her jibes between us two with Aaron and Lord Heaviar.

"I wish I had sisters. I'm an only child." Zelda says, sighing once.

This makes me laugh harder. If only she knew how retched other children can be….

"Oh, consider yourself lucky. Having siblings isn't all that wonderful." I tell her, smiling.

"I suppose you're right, we all want what we can't have, correct?"

I nod once.

We sit in silence for a bit, until I break the ice again. Smiling my most charming smile, I stare her in the eyes. She's so beautiful. And she seems like a very lovely person. I want to know everything about her.

"What's your favorite color?"

Zelda looks down, thinking, biting on her perfect lower lip.

"Lilac," She says, and then looks at me like I don't understand. "Very light purple," She elaborates.

I close my eyes and picture it for a second. Lilac like the patches of freesia and lavender that dot the fields, the colors of the Terminan sunset, just before night falls.

"Where are some places you'd like to visit?"

The tips of her lips curve up, creating a slight smile.

"I've always wanted to go to Lake Hylia." She says, giggling at something.

"What's so funny?" I ask, disgruntled.

"Nothing…" she says, biting her lip again, this time, to stop laughter.

"Okay, fine. What's your favorite book?" I give in, trying not to waste time.

Almost immediately, she gives an answer. "Trials of the Heart,"

I smile as I remember the romance novel, the one that Clara was obsessed over for weeks. The poem she read me, claiming I could've done better.

"We dace, and you hold the thread to my soul. You spin, and you unravel the part from the whole. We laugh, and I am so far from where I began. I fell for you, and forget all that I am." I recite, knowing the poem by memory.

Her eyes glisten. "That's exactly it."

I take my thumb and wipe away the tear forming at the side of her eye.

"So, what kinds of food do you like to eat?" I ask in a cheerful voice, trying to distract her.

She groans and lays back down on the pillows, sewing together the story of her life for me.

If I hadn't fallen for her then, things would be different.

**This chapter is really adorable. Ronan finally can talk to someone about home, and…well…I just smile thinking about writing it, just like I smile when I think of my two sisters. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter Nine: Mistake

**Guess who makes a cameo in this chapter? That's right! The infamous Hero of Time, the slayer of monsters, the lover of Ronan's love… LINK!  
>Hell, no. Shit's about to go down. Prepare yourself.<strong>

But before you read this, I need to address something.

You may know my friend, LoveAndZelink. Yeah. Well, we were discussing her theories for where Zelda was and who she was with. I gave her this whole spiel, and what does she come up with? This and I quote:  
>"ZELDA'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A ZORA! HOLY FREAKING CRAP!<br>…RONAN'S GONNA GET A LOAD OF THIS!"  
>-facepalm-<br>Please shun her for me? ;D  
>[Also, Zelda-Fanatic121, this is the chapter you've been waiting for…]<p>

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

After a bit, I start to run out of questions. I mean, asking a girl what kind of cheese she likes isn't really necessary information.

So when I paused for a moment to consider more questions, she suggested we go have a walk on the grounds.

I quickly agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic. The walk would give me time to think of more questions to pester her with.

Not really to pester, I just…want to know her.

So we exited her room and strolled through the corridors, back outside to the castle.

Zelda immediately goes left and sits in the shade of a tree, smiling slightly to herself as she looks around at her surroundings. As I come to sit by her, though, she snorts out a laugh, and both hands come to her face as she has a fit of giggles.

"Link!" She gasps, her head buried in her dress, laughing so hard she can hardly talk. "_Please _don't tell me that's you!"

I whirl my head around, perplexed, looking for Link. What could my old friend be doing here?

"Who are you talking to?" I ask, standing up to get a better look.

She laughs again, and lifts herself up, pointing to the east, at the castle wall. "Him!"

And there he is.

His lower torso is suspended from the wall, not wearing his usual green tunic but instead a darker evergreen pair of pants. He _is_ wearing is boots, and I can just make out the little gold pin on the right one that my father gave to him to wear.

Link's legs flail as he makes an attempt to wriggle out of the wall.

"Yeah! It's me! Now, mind getting me out of here?" he says irritably.

"Because pissing and moaning is going to get me to help you…" Zelda mutters and rolls her eyes, walking over to the water.

She goes as close to the edge as possible, and she bends over at the tips of her toes to try to grab his legs without getting herself wet. She loses her balance and with arms flailing, she grabs onto Link's legs, but he's so stuck that even all of her weight won't get him free.

She screams as she hits the water, but it abruptly cuts off when she goes under.

When she surfaces, I see the dumbfounded look of her face, and it takes everything I have not to laugh.

"How graceful," I snort, helping her out of the water, still choking back laughter.

The guards, hearing her scream, come running around the bend, yelling demanding questions in worry.

"Princess, are you alright?" asks the first, a red-haired man with concerned brown eyes.

Zelda nods silently while the two look around, and then the second man's eyes fall on Link.

"Who's that in there?" he demands, pointing to Link with one hand and raising his spear with his other.

Zelda coughs to get the water out of her system before she responds.

"It's Link. He's gotten himself stuck. Can you help him, please?" She asks, taking her long hair and wringing it out.

Both men drop their spears and jump into the flowing water, seizing Link's legs and tugging.

When he gets free, the momentum sends both the guards flying back, and Link flying on top of them.

He looks dumbfounded for a moment, staring up at Zelda. Then, he turns to glare at me.

"Who are y-" he begins, then something clicks. "Oh! I know you!"

Well, I would hope so. You know, because we were friends for about a year? And this was only, hm…four months ago?

"Romulus?" he tries, staring at me, trying to place me in his memory.

"Ronan," I say, trying to keep the spite out of my voice. "Romulus is my brother."

For shame. I thought this man was my friend. I respected him, I trusted him…and now what? He's been gone a little over four months and he doesn't even remember my name.

He smiles warmly at me, picking himself up.

"Nice to see you again."

Zelda grabs his arm and drags him into the castle, the guards and I not far behind. When they get back to their post at the front door, I stay behind with them, and watch Link and Zelda talking to each other, bickering by the looks of it, still in my eyesight.

"So," I begin, making conversation with the red-headed guard. "What's he doing here?"

He smiles, as if thinking fondly of a son. "Well, from what I've seen, I would think that they were…together, I daresay, sir. But, of course, the Princess belongs to you and she very well knows so."

I nod curtly at his statement, glaring in their direction. Link has a scowl on his face and Zelda is keeled over, laughing so hard that she's clutching her chest, trying to keep herself from falling apart.

After she composes herself a bit, she stands up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek, smiling happily.

Then Link hugs her gently around the waist and stalks off to the left, towards the stables.

Zelda comes to approach me, and I turn to the guards again, forcing myself to plaster a smile on my face.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, my lady awaits." I say, trying to keep my voice carefree as I slide away towards Zelda, leaving the two men chuckling.

She smiles innocently as I approach her, and it almost sends me over the edge.

But I can't be mad at her.

"Hello, my lady." It comes out a smidge more hostile than I intended it to, so I cover it up by doing one of those ridiculous flourishing bows that Clara always loves to make fun of.

She giggles, and I know I've charmed her considerably. Now, what to do, to get her away from Link? What to warm her up to me?

Then, it hits me.

The poem!

So, returning the goofy proper voice, I turn to her. "I have to show you something. Will you please do me the honor of escorting you to my chamber, your majesty?"

I offer her my arm dramatically. She takes it, and I lead the way to my bedroom.

I sit her down on the bed while I go to my desk, digging for the scroll. Once my hand connects with the worn parchment, I go to stand before her, regally unraveling it at arms length, where I dramatically clear my throat.

"To the ever-lovely Princess Zelda." I say, flashing a winning grin in her direction.

"_When to my lute Zelda sings,"_

I begin, stuttering a moment. Then, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, willing myself to remember the day I read this to Ella. Suddenly, I'm back in Termina, and Zelda is no more than my lovable younger sister, sighing and clapping her hands and demanding more.  
><em><br>__"__Her voice revives the leaden strings,  
>And doth in highest notes appear,<br>As any challenged echo clear;  
>But when she doth of mourning speak,<br>Even with her sighs, the strings do break,_

_And as her lute doth live or die,  
>Led by her passion, so must I:<br>For when of pleasure she doth sing,  
>My thoughts enjoy a sudden spring,<br>But if she doth of sorrow speak,  
>Even from my heart, the strings do break."<em>

I nervously exhale as I finish the poem, and roll the scroll back up, tossing it onto the desk.

She's gaping like a fish, staring at me, obviously incapable of speech. Did she not like it?

"Since we're supposed to get married and all, I guess you should know, I write poetry." I say, sitting down next to her, analyzing her expression carefully.

She seems to recover herself, and tears come to her eyes as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank you. That was lovely." She whispers.

Time to go in for the kill.

I gently lean into her and press her lips against mine.

Clara had a boyfriend about three years ago. He was the sweetest thing, the same age as her. He would pick her flowers and write her cute notes, and she was completely head over heels for him. One day, she strolled into my room, completely love-struck.

"He kissed me." She breathed, and lay on my bed, her hands over her heart.

I had never kissed anyone myself before, so naturally, I was curious.

"What was it like?"

"It was like walking on air. The happiest moment of my life."

It was about a month later that father told her she was Betroved to Aaron, and he promptly told him to clear out, threatening banishment or even worse.

She was never the same.

I can see what she means, now, the feeling is complete bliss.

My bubble of happiness is popped when the door opens up with a loud BANG that makes both of us jump. I look up, irritated, to be staring into the furious eyes of none other than Link.

Zelda looks up too, and when she sees him, her face turns red and her hands fly up to her mouth, shaking her head wildly.

"Oh, Link, no, no! It isn't what it looks like, I-"

"SAVE IT!" He shouts, sounding very much like a child, as he bolts in the direction he came.

"Link!" She shrieks, and then turns back to me.

"Oh, Ronan, no, I really- I don't feel like this about you." She whispers, and then takes off after him.

With her, she takes my heart.

Broken, I stand up and walk to the desk, where I grab the scroll, and toss it into the flames of my fireplace.

And I happily watch it burn.

If he would've just come in a minute later...things would be different.

**Ooooh. Did it live up to your expectations? Probably not. I'm really NOT good with kissing scenes and stuff like that, idk why, it just skeeves me out. Hehe. But leave me your opinion, as always. Love you guys :D**


	12. Chapter Ten: Chalk

**I am sooo sorry. Seriously, this is probably the longest wait you've had to endure! Just, I've been concentrating on getting my outline for my other, the Hunger Games, story. And then also, with schoolwork, and personal family issues, finding time to write is getting hard. And then, guess what? Just as I was about to finish, my little (rat like) sisters decided it would be funny to delete this entire chapter **

**_-_ so that delayed this chapter even FURTHER. So blame them! Not me! I'M SORRY D:  
>OH! OH! OH! I have a DEVIANT ART :) So you should check it out. I'll put the link on my profile.<strong>

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

_This isn't worth it._

That was my first rational thought, after the shock wore off.

_Having the princess isn't worth it._

Although I have come to love the beautiful, charming woman, Link was obviously here first. She chose him long before I chose her. That was the reason why she behaved the way she did when she was introduced to me. That was the reason why she was outside the castle, why I needed to collect her. For that man, my old friend.

Link.

My first instinct was to be furious with him, to hate him with all of my being. But truly, it isn't his fault. Zelda isn't my property, although she is my fiancée. If he holds her heart, than she is his. If she loves him, who am I to get in the way?

I rest my elbows on my knees and hold my head in my hands, trying to calm myself. The déjà vu of the pose hits me almost immediately. This was exactly the way I sat when I heard that I was leaving Termina for this place. My worst fears were correct. But then, Clara, she had made me happy again.

Oh, Clara. Where are you when I need you?

I long for her sarcastic ways and jokes, but most of all, her comforting words. I need her, right now, to get me through this. How can I marry a woman who belongs to another? How can I take that from her?

I need to go home.

So that's exactly what I do.

**xxxx**

The hell with my father, and his rules. The hell with my duty. Nothing can stop me, now, from going home. Where I belong.

I pack up what matters most in a rucksack, shoving them angrily into the bag. Then, faster than I can comprehend, I'm in the stables, mounting my horse.

I have a vague idea of where I'm going, and the trip takes half as long without the burden of my belongings and the skittish Phillip, afraid of every little rustle of leaves or snap of a branch.

Although the ride takes a good few hours, once I break free of the final rock wall of Ikana Canyon, and see the clock tower…It's all worth it. I'm home.

Entering through the East Gate, I can see the remnants of the Carnival of Time. Wine and vomit stains the cobblestones. I pad my way through, ignoring the stares of my people.

The castle entrance is in East Clock Town, luckily enough, so I didn't attract too much attention. The guards stared suspiciously in my direction but opened the concealed gate for me anyway.

I deposit my horse quickly to the stable hand, who smiles at me and welcomes me back to Termina. I nod my head once at him, and exit the stables, wondering where to go next, what to do. And then, where would Ella and Clara be right now? I wonder-

"RONAN!"

The squeal makes me jump about half a foot. I whirl around, looking for whoever yelled, preparing for the worst.

The familiar blonde tackles me, sending us both to the ground.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Clara cries into my chest, a brilliant smile on her face.

"That makes two of us."

"CLA-RUH!" An obnoxious voice calls from down the path.

"Shit!" she mumbles to herself, picking herself up immediately and sprinting behind the stables.

"What are you-?"

She shushes me and nods her head once in the direction of the voice.

There, I see a small brunette boy, strutting down the stone path with his arms full of toy guns and soldiers.

Oh, Aaron's here. That's right.

"Oi! Ronan!" he calls, freeing one hand so he can wave.

I have half-heartedly back, trying hard not to laugh.

He runs up to me, hands still full of toys, and looks up into my face.

"Have you seen Clara? If you do, can you tell her I've got all my soldiers ready? She promised we'd play later if-"

"I haven't seen her, sorry Aaron." I say quickly, cutting him off. Then inspiration hits me. "Oh, wait! Is that her over there?" I point in the direction of the gardens, up the hill, and wave. "CLARA," I call. It adds to my act, nicely.

I can hear Clara's quiet giggles as Aaron takes off up the path.

"Bye, thank you!" He yells over his shoulder.

As soon as he clears the hillside, Clara runs out to embrace me again. "How did you get here?" she asked, so giddy with excitement she is shaking.

"Long story. I'll tell you once we get inside."

She nods, and skips up the path to the castle, her long plait bouncing on her back.

I can't remember the last time I saw her this euphoric. Ever since she found out who she was to marry, she was just sullen and hostile, scheming about her next plan to defile Father. I had no idea…how much she would miss me. Was I really the only thing happy about her life?

I know she was one of the only things good about my life.

There was only one other person that I can remember her genuinely smiling with. Him. The boy who she kissed, the boy who was her best friend…until Father disposed of him like a bug.

I have to find him to make her happy.

But…how can I do such a thing? I don't know anything about him, not his name or what he looks like, or where Father sent him. Does he still live in Termina?

I'll have to find out.

**xxxx**

I can only think of one plan, one that's foolish and could quite possibly end in my demise.

Talking to my mother.

She'll obviously know. But she could do a number of things. For all I know, this'll get me a cage in the dungeons for leaving Hyrule. But Clara deserves happiness.

We walk back into my old room, which Geoffrey has inhabited completely. My bed is gone. My chest of drawers is gone. My desk is gone. All of his things—toys and books and wooden swords—are strewn around my side of the room. I have to remind myself that I don't live here anymore. This is Geoffrey's room. There isn't another prince for him to have to share with.

"I forgot, he asked to have your stuff moved out. We can go into my room, if you want." She suggests, her voice laced with guilt.

We always used to come here. The memories of this room…all the jokes and secrets and fun times, they've been erased. All but the little white carving on the grey stone bricks by my bed.

Fourteen years ago, I was five years old. My mother was pregnant _again_, and I was exasperated. I was so used to being the baby, the youngest, the fawned over. When Daphne came along, I was an absolute terror. Romulus likes to tell those stories of the numerous ways I'd tried to get rid of her.

But anyway, one day I had inquired about her round belly. Back then, she wasn't as spiteful and answered my questions patiently.

"Ronan, don't you see? There's another baby in there." She said tenderly, patting my blond curls with one hand and resting the other on her protruding stomach.

"Another one?" I asked, and when she confirmed it, I was horrified, and burst into tears.

Romulus rolled his eyes, but the sisters that were present smiled tenderly and came to my aid, telling me gently that nothing was wrong. All except for Evangeline, who put her hands on her hips and told me matter-of-factly, "Well, _I'm _excited. You should be, too!"

Mother smiled at her. "Yes, Ronan, think about it. This baby could be your new best friend. He or she could be anything you wanted it to be!"

I sniffled at her, looking up. "Even a Zora?"

For some reason, I had an infatuation with them. I thought they were so cool, the fish-people. Juniper used to take me to Great Bay back then, and we would ride the boat to Zora Hall. But that was before…she had to leave, too.

My audience laughed appreciatively.

"Maybe not a Zora." Mother said.

This made me cry more, so disappointed in the hope that she'd tricked me into having.

Juniper took my hand, and we left the room. "I'll be back, Mother!" She called behind her shoulder.

When we'd gotten back to my bedroom—which, back then, was only inhabited by Romulus and I—she sat me down on my bed, which was against the wall in the same exact place as it used to be, and told me something that changed the viewpoint on the baby.

"You know," she said gently, taking my little hand in hers. "I think Zora are pretty cool, too."

I wiped my eyes, looking up at her. "B-but the baby won't be one!" I said stubbornly.

"I'll be right back." She said, getting up. "I have an idea. Stay here, okay?"

I obeyed, keeping my seat on my bed while the tears streamed down my face.

She came back with a piece of white chalk.

"Why don't you draw on the wall right there, what you want the baby to look like? It'll be our little secret, and you'll be able to see it every day."

I agreed happily, my little mind shifting from disappointment to excitement.

I drew the tiny, sloppy Zora person then, the one that still remains on the wall.

The one that I'm looking at right now.

The baby obviously didn't turn out to be a Zora. It was Clara, which was the next best thing. After Juniper had to leave, she became my best friend. We were bonded by age, by spirit, and by mischief. And all these fourteen years later, it still remains that way.

"Okay," I agree with Clara, and we start the walk to the next wing of the castle, to the same room she was born in, the same room I saw her in for the first time.

Maybe if the baby _was _a Zora, things would be different.

**Well, you had to wait a little longer, but hey, you got a long chapter. I'm sorry for the week wait. I'm really disappointed in myself :( I won't let you guys down again!**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Disgrace

**I'm sorry. I love you!**

**I've been so busy lately. Not to give you my whole life story, but I've been going through some family troubles, and my mom hasn't exactly been around lately, so I have to take care of my younger sisters, who are both eight. They make a cameo in this one, who do you think the inspirations are for Euphoria and Elise? (Who are they? asks you. Check the family map :) ) Yeah, them. I love them more than anything, even if they do wreck my work sometimes. I'm really trying to get out chapters as fast as I can, but it's trying work. Please have faith in me :)**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

Clara must have noticed the distant look in my eye.

"Ronan, let's go scope out our Ellaphant. I think she's with the twins." She says quickly, starting to turn around and open the door.

"Sure," I say a little sullenly, slightly cheered at the thought of Ella.

"Buck up big brother!" Clara commands, defiantly putting her hands on her hips. "This is the best thing that's happened in weeks. You'll get to see _Ella! _She's waiting for you! Now, let's go!"

She doesn't give me a chance to reply, she just simply drags me from the room, leaving my—Geoffrey's—room and the Zora baby behind.

Before Clara was born, all my sisters shared a bedroom, as did Romulus and I. Although there was definitely enough rooms in our castle for each of us to have our own, Mother claimed it was to teach us "humility" and "respect for other's possessions". The infants lived in the nursery, and once they were old enough, were moved to their respecting genders room. 

Once Clara was old enough, my older sisters finally put in a complaint. Why should they have to share a room with a three year old while they gossiped about clothes and boys and such. Mother obliged, and the girls were split in half. Clara got her own room until Euphoria and Elise were born, and then Ella preceding them.

We refer to the rooms as "The East Wing" where the older girls sleep, by the gardens and the library, and "The West Wing" which is where the younger girls live, nearer to the Barracks, the kitchens, the nursery, and my parents' room. This is how we tell each other where we'll be. There are duplicates of nearly everything on both sides of the castle, so saying that you're going to go to the stables or the archery range isn't specific enough. We say 'Oh, I'm going to the library in the East Wing, meet me there after you're done your lesson' or 'Hey, the ambassador from Sandersville has arrived, he's staying in the West Wing guest room, can you tell Juniper he wants to see her?'

Just remembering this little detail about my life at home makes me absolutely giddy, but at the same time, depressed. I know somehow I'll be forced to go back. Which gives me incentive to make sure I can soak up as much of my home as possible while I still can.

So, when we get to the main hallway, Clara turns left. She leads me down the hallway to her bedroom. Once there, she turns and puts her finger to her lips, motioning for me to be quiet. Then, she opens the door and pokes her head in.

"Ella," she says in a singsong voice. "Guess who's here to see you?"

I grin, imagining her cocking her head to the side, her little brown curls bouncing into her face as she considers Clara's question.

"Daddy?" she asks.

"No…" Clara says, building up anticipation. She gestures behind her back for me to come, and then she enters the room. I follow behind her.

"WONAN!" Ella cries, throwing herself at me, wrapping her arms around my legs and resting her head on my stomach.

"Hey, sweetheart." I say, stroking her curls as she stains my shirt with her tears.

I hardly notice that the twins are sitting on the ground, clutching their dolls, watching our embrace.

"Hi, Ronan." says Euphoria, tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear and attempting a smile.

"What's he doing here?" Elise whispers to her, avoiding eye contact with me.

"I don't know, ask him!" Euphoria retorts.

"No, you ask him!"

"No, you!"

Although they are twins, really, they are more different than I am to Clara. Elise is tiny, with straight wispy blonde hair and a petite, bony face. No matter how much she eats, she'll stay skinny. Even though she claims that she's shy, she'll tell you what's on your mind right away, and sometimes forgets her manners. Yes, she's very, very spunky, so much so that she gets into trouble very easily. Clara loves to partner with her when she has something particularly nasty up her sleeve.

Euphoria, on the other hand, is much less skinny, and several inches taller. She has thicker, shorter hair that she likes to keep behind her ears, parted in the center. Although her brawn—compared to Elise—would make her seem otherwise, she's very fragile and anything emotional will set her off, bursting into tears. And most importantly, she has the biggest heart of all of us. She cares about everyone, from the occasional mouse that strays into her bedroom to even Mother, and will defend them with her life. It seems as though her goal in life is to make everyone happy. She's the light of our family.

Euphoria glares at her twin and comes up to give me a hug, awkwardly curling around Ella, who has no intention of letting go.

"It's good to see you. We all missed you very much. Lise especially." She says, always the sugercoater, making her twin look good.

I chuckle once, and turn to Elise. "I'm sorry for your eternal pain, sister." I say solemnly, but then remember she's only seven and wouldn't understand my sarcasm.

But Clara does, and she snorts, clasping her hand over her face to stop her laughter.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, and we all whirl around, facing it.

The deep voice of Romulus greets us.

"Girls, it's time for lunch. You've got to get down to the Dining Hall."

"Shit!" Clara hisses.

"You said a bad word!" Elise accuses, pointing her finger in Clara's direction, making Ella and Euphoria chorus their "ooooooh!" at the same time.

"Shut up!" Clara says, and then turns to me. "Ronan, hide!"

"Aren't you coming?" asks Romulus, opening the door. "Father won't be happy, and I-"

His eyes fall upon me. "Ronan, what are you doing here?"

"I-" I begin, too startled to say anything.

On cue, Euphoria wails. "You're going to ruin everything, Romulus!" she cries, tears streaming down her face.

"Ronan, does Father know you're here?" He asks, sternly staring me down.

"No," I admit, and suddenly a million possibilities of my punishment rush through my head.

He grins maliciously, as if he enjoys ruining my life. "Then he'll just have to find out. I'll see you at dinner."

"No," I say, but this time, not in defeat but in defiance, staring right back.

He raises one eyebrow at me. "Brother, I only inform Father, I'm sure he'd like to welcome you home personally."

"May I speak to you privately, brother?" I ask, my voice carefully oozing politeness.

"Well, as I have to go meet with the prime minister of Windfall," He smiles at Clara, who glares at him with hatred. "I'll have to-"

"I only asked to be polite." I retort. "This meeting isn't optional."

"Fine then," he says, gesturing towards the door. "After you."

I stalk out of the room, and he follows me.

As soon as the door snaps shut, I whirl around to face him.

"What are you playing at?" I demand of him. "This is none of your business! Just because you get to live the happy life with someone you love and staying with everything you've ever known doesn't mean we all do! You know very will this is torturous for all of us! How dare you hurt Clara that way!"

He smiles at me. "I've never suggested anything to emotionally harm Clara. Ronan, you are overreacting. You should be ashamed of yourself. Father wouldn't be happy knowing how much you've lost your head. No princess could possibly want to marry you. No wonder you've been sent back to Termina, you've probably disgraced us all. I can understand, yes, you're a coward and a fool, and I-"

"Shut up!" I yell, stepping closer to him, fury twisting my face. "Shut up you insolent fool! You'll never understand anything about the rest of us, you idiotic bastard, you, you little…"

"Oh, did I make little 'Wonan' upset?" He asks gently, making air quotes around the name that Ella calls me. "Why don't you go write some poetry about it? Then, you can go read it to the little Ella and Clara, I'm sure they're the only two girls that will ever kiss you."

My fist collides with his face faster than I can comprehend, and it makes a satisfying SMACK as it hits him.

I pick him up by the collar and drag him against the wall, using my extra six inches and countless pounds of muscle to my advantage.

"Don't you dare. Don't you DARE bring my sisters into this, you bastard!" I say, smacking his face again. "How DARE YOU disgrace our family! You're not fit to rule this kingdom, you're a heartless fool!" I spit in his face for good measure, letting him drop to the ground. "Get out of my sight!"

He chuckles once. "Oh, Ronan, you're such a child." He says as he picks himself up.

"It's a shame you won't be here for the wedding. I'm on the way to visit young Aaron's uncle to arrange all the details. Clara will be _so _excited to find out her day is finally approaching, don't you think?"

With that, he turns around and walks back the way he came.

Maybe if I got in a few more swings, I could knock the vileness out of him, and things would be different.

**So, I'm holding a contest.**

**Woo! Contest!  
>It's for all you awesome artists. (As half my fans sigh, knowing they have as much artistic ability as a rock)<br>Well, all you have to do is make a drawing of any scene, or a collage of many different scenes, from Different or Changes. I don't care what it's of. It can be a family portrait, or a head shot, or drawings of your favorite character, just make sure it has to do with my story. I'll pick the best however many (depending on how many people enter) and they shall get a prize. You can draw the picture however you want, whether it is by computer or your actual hand, and for all you cos-players…you can even dress up like the characters. It's happened before (creepy .)**

**What prize? You may ask. I'll tell you that :D  
><strong>

**-The winners will get a permanent place (and links) on my profile, to inscribe their awesomeness forever,**

**-A cameo (of a character of their making, or themselves) in the sequel, **

**-and most importantly, DELETED SCENES!**

**Yes, scenes that I decided weren't important, too mature, or too violent to make the final cut. The first place winner will get them all, the second place a few less, etc. **

**The deadline is Saturday, December 24th, 2011 [AKA, Christmas Eve] And if it's not, sorry, I'm Jewish, I have no idea .**

**To submit, provide a brief summary of your scene and a link to the picture by emailing it to me at alyssark(AT)yahoo(DOT)com OR by private message on here. **

**Good luck to all you artists :) **


	14. Chapter Twelve: Sorry

**Update: So, I've felt pity for my fellow writers who can't even draw a straight line. NEW SEGMENT OF THE CONTEST! WOOO! A writing segment. Here's what you got to do to enter NOW:**

**Artist's Contest:  
><strong>

**-Make a drawing of basically ANYTHING from Changes or Different (As in, Character shots, landscapes, scenes) But I'd like something that depicts it as something from MY story. Nothing generic ;)  
>-You can use anything you'd like to make it, the computer, pencils, pens, photography, etc.<strong>

**-I'll pick the top three.**

**Writing Contest:**

**[NEW SECTION! WOO!]**

**-Make an alternate scene from Changes or Different. Such as, making the scene from a different point of view, making it end the way you'd like it to be, changing around something that happened at some point in the story, adding a character, etc.**

**-Minimum 1,000 words long (I hate one paragraph one shots O_O)  
>-MUST be spell checkedgrammar checked. I won't give it a second glance if I find enough "And then he come, two." –facepalm- **

**-I will also pick the top three.**

**The prizes are still the same, but I'll list them again anyway :)**

**-The winners will get a permanent place on my profile (As in, links to profile/website/story/drawing) **

**-A cameo (of a character of their making, or themselves) in the sequel**

**-Deleted scenes from both Changes and Different.**

**To submit, provide a brief summary of your scene and a link to the picture—OR if you're a writer, just send the summary—by emailing it to me at alyssark(AT)yahoo(DOT)com OR by private message on here. **

**Gooooood Luck to all my artists AND writers.**

**[And thanks to LizzieHyrule and LoveAndZelink (_-_) for entering already :)**

**NOW TO THE STORY! HEHEHEHEHEHHE!**

**Oh! PS: If you're American….. HAPPY THANKSGIVING :D**

As soon as Romulus is out of sight, my young sisters come barreling out of the door, demanding what happened, why we were yelling, what that loud noise was.

"What's going on?" demanded Clara, eyeing the ferocious look in my face.

"Wonan is okay?" asks Ella tenitavly, wrapping her arms around my legs again.

"Is he going to get Father?" Elise inquires, looking to her sister.

"I don't know, ask him." Says Euphoria, gesturing to me.

"No, you ask him!"

"No you!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I say loudly, cutting off their bantering. "Clara, I need to talk to you privately. Ella, sweetheart, go play with Euphoria and Elise. I'll be right back, okay?" I bend down to her level and untangle her from my body.

"Woo come back?" She begs, staring intently at me with her big brown eyes.

"Of course I will. I've missed you too much!" I pick her up and squeeze her to my chest, her feet dangling three feet from the floor.

Since her last birthday, I've realized she's not much of a child anymore. I keep waiting for the day when I go to pick her up and nuzzle to her chest like this and she wriggles out of my grasp, indignantly saying that I'm embarrassing her. Today isn't that day. She rests her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Pwomise you stay?" She asks, trying to trap me with her words.

I want more than anything to promise her that I'll be here forever. I want that so much, too. But I can't let her hope for that much. Not when Father sends me right back to Hyrule again.

"I promise I'll come back after I finish talking with Clara." I clarify, hoping it will pacify her.

"'Kay." Apparently, it's enough. 

Lifting her up at arm's length, I kiss her once on the forehead and set her down to the ground. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Wove woo too, Wonan." She says, and waves once before going back into her bedroom.

"The East Wing girl's bedroom's empty now that Daphne's gone." says Clara. "We can talk there."

I nod my head once, and we walk our way to the opposite side of the castle in silence. I don't dare say a word when Romulus can be lurking around the corner, when Father could have us tailed. Clara catches on quickly enough, or, if she doesn't, she doesn't mention my silence.

As soon as we get to the empty bedroom, she quickly looks around in the corridor outside, then snaps the door shut.

"These doors are soundproof. I've tried eavesdropping enough to know." She explains, and then plops down on the sole empty bed. Daphne was the only person living in this room as of late.

"Alright, then," I agree, sitting down beside her.

I ponder what I'm going to tell her. That she deserves happiness? Well, yes, she does. But then what? That she should run away from Father and Romulus, who is currently planning the fine details of a wedding she's being forced into? And what am I going to tell her about my plan? To find something to make her happy while I'm gone? That makes it sound like I'll never come back, that I want to give her something as a substitute…

"Ronan? What's going on?" She asks, interrupting my contemplation.

"Well…" I begin. Really, should I ruin her life? Wouldn't it be better if she found out later? But…what if Romulus decides to tell her, 'Oh, Ronan knew this whole time, jokes on you, and there's nothing you can do' and it broke her heart? Would she hate me forever? "Romulus told me something just now."

"Stop being so cryptic and just spit it out." Clara demands, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, see, the problem is, Clar, I don't know if I should." I confide. I might as well tell her the truth.

Her face contorts with understanding. "Oh, is it bad?" she asks, looking down.

"Yeah,"

"Really bad?"

I nod once, my gaze shifting to the floor.

She ponders something for a moment, looking out the window. "Tell me anyway."

I bite down on my lip, still staring at the wood grain in the floorboards.

"They plan to have you married sometime this year, while I'm away in Hyrule with no power and no one will be able to help you escape." I whisper.

I don't dare look up. I don't want to see the crushing pain on her face as I shift some of my burden to her fragile, unknowing shoulders. I shouldn't have told her.

But I underestimate her strength. Instead of bursting into tears and making inconsolable sobs for hours like Euphoria surely would, she simply asks, "Who's they?"

"Father and Romulus. Who else?"

It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but she answers anyway.

"I don't know. Just curious." She says, shrugging. Suddenly, her face lights up. "Oh, did you hear about-"

"Hold on just a moment." I interrupt her. "I just told you you're about to get married to an eleven year old. And not just any eleven year old, one you despise. And you're not bothered in the slightest?"

She laughs once, and her tone is as if she's telling a small child that one and one equals two. "I'll find a way to get out of this. I'll leave the country, go someplace where no one will be able to me us what to do." She pauses for a moment, considering her words. "Well, as long as you'll go with me."

I look down into her hopeful face, pondering my words. I can't squash her hope. But I can't egg her on about this stupid idea either. So I decide to change the subject.

"Clara…I need to promise you something."

"Hmm…?" She takes a piece of her flyaway hair and begins to braid it absentmindedly, lulled by the thought of freedom.

"Look at me." I command, and she lifts her head up, her light as the sky eyes staring at me. "I suppose this is more for me than it is for you, but…I need to find something that will make you happy. Just something that I can count on to make you smile when I'm not here. To give me some peace of mind, you know?" I begin.

"So, Clara, I need you to tell me. What in this world makes you happy?"

She giggles. "Nice eulogy."

"You didn't use that word right in context. Stop being fancy. And I was being serious! Tell me what makes you happy!" I counter.

"Fine! Nice _speech_."

"Better." I allow, and then stand up. Time to face the inevitable. "I've got to go talk to Father. Why don't you get out some paper and start to brainstorm?"

"Come back to me!" She says, taking on the sarcastic lover tone as she waves an imaginary handkerchief in my direction.

"Always, my love!" I declare in a booming, romantic voice, sweeping my arm in front of me as I majestically exit the room.

Drifting back to the younger girl's side of the castle, I begin to draft my speech to Father in my head. What will I tell him? 'Oh, Father, I've decided to defy your wishes and your marital plans for me since my birth, who gives a hell about what it'll do to our kingdom's economy or our relationship with Hyrule? I want to be happy! And, Ha! I'm fleeing the kingdom with Clara, further damaging our relations with yet _another _kingdom and there's nothing you can do about it!' Yes, because _that _will fly.

But it is the truth, and why am I to deny him this?

My mind is all but made up when I reach his study. I knock three times on the heavy wooden doors, and his strained voice calls through.

"Enter."

I take a deep breath and push my way in.

There's my Father, sitting at his large mahogany desk, surrounded by bookshelves filled with volumes. Time and age hasn't changed him very much; he's still the merry faced, goodhearted father and king that I knew as a child. It's not him as much as my mindset that's changed.

Yes, indeed, the tousled blonde hair still remains unchanged, his crown in the same place on his desk. And his infinite brown eyes are suddenly staring into mine.

"Ronan?" he gasps, startled. But then he recovers himself. "What in blazes are you doing here?" Father roars, standing up from his seat.

Of course. Right to the point. Father has never been the one for small talk, though. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Why don't I sit down?" I suggest, pulling out one of the velvet lined seats from his desk, buying myself precious time to sort my head. I seat myself on the edge of the chair, looking up at my father. "Why don't you sit down, too?" I suggest in a friendly voice, gesturing to his armchair.

"Fine." He complies in a gruff voice, sinking back down to his chair and closing the book on his desk shut with a loud SNAP.

We sit in silence for a moment, Father glaring at me, and I contemplating my words, staring calmly back in his direction.

"Alright, boy. Get on with it." He demands. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," I simply tell him. I'm not going to go into detail until I get crucified by him.

"Well, obviously, I'd like to hear it," he retorts, slumping back into his seat and mopping his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Fine," I agree, taking on the same tone that he had before. Grudgingly. Annoyed.

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"Father," I state, still excreting my calm. "I'm nineteen years old. I'm an adult. We're nothing but equals, especially now."

"Just get on with it." He says in a tired voice.

"Well, it all started with a beautiful Princess in a faraway land," I begin in a dreamy tone, taking on the same voice I do when I tell Ella and the twins bedtime stories.

"Ronan, seriously." Father demands, making us both chuckle.

"But, in all honesty," I say, wiping the smile from my face. "It did begin with Princess Zelda in Hyrule. And she _is _breathtakingly beautiful. And everything was working out okay. But…"

I weave my tale for Father, telling him my story. When it comes to the part of the kiss, though, I hesitate. Should I really tell him everything? This could be the way I could stay home.

But in the process…I could most possibly ruin Zelda and Link's life together.

I've seen the way they look at each other. The smiles that etch into their faces. It can only be described as true, beautiful love.

_We dace, and you hold the thread to my soul. You spin, and you unravel the part from the whole. We laugh, and I am so far from where I began. I fell for you, and forget all that I am._

I thought I finally could understand the meaning of the poem when I fell in love with Zelda.

But I can't really describe the way I feel for her as love. It was nothing but a blossom to what it could have been, compared to the way she feels for Link. I'm nothing but a bud to Link's bouquet of roses that captivates her heart.

And I'll be damned if she gets that taken away from her because of me. I care for her far too much to see her heart ripped from her.

"And then, for the first time, I kissed her." I begin again. "And…it didn't feel sanitary. Father, we barely know each other, and you expect us to get married in less than a month?"

Really, it's a lie. I was walking on air. I know everything about her. But I need to set up this case.

"Ronan, this isn't about you." Father says. "This is about our kingdom. It depends on suitable alliances and trades with other kingdoms! And you-"

"I _know _I'm the prince!" I roar, slamming up from the chair. "But Father, this princess has a beloved, and I'll be damned if I take that away from her!"

Oops.

"I don't care!" He shouts, standing up from his desk as well. "You marry her anyway, for the good of the kingdom, and that's that! You go back to Hyrule _this instant_, Ronan Lucian Ozarksson, and you marry that princess, or more juristic measures will be taken!"

"I'll _never _marry that princess." I vow, staring him in his eyes, his dark brown eyes.

"Then I'll make sure you _never _see your sisters ever again. Not by mail, not in person. They'll be sent off today, tonight."

I raise my eyebrows. "You wouldn't."

He frowns deeply, looking very troubled. "Ronan, this is for the good of our kingdom."

"You VILE MAN!" I shout, exiting the room and slamming the heavy door shut. It makes a satisfying crash.

Now, I have a choice to make. Destroy Zelda's happiness, or destroy mine. And Clara's. And Ella's. And all my other sisters that my father thinks I care about.

Scribbling a letter to Clara, I leave it in her bedroom, which is now vacant. Everyone is at lunch. They'll be expecting me. "I'm sorry, Clara." I say quietly as the paper becomes stained with tears.

Walking down to the stables, I realize that I promised Ella that I would come back after talking with Clara. There's another person that I've destroyed hope for. "I'm sorry Ella."

It's inevitable. I have to go back. People I love are depending on me. Zelda….as much as I hate it, she'll have to live with my choice, too. Even if it _does _ruin her life as much as it will mine.

"I'm sorry, princess." I whisper as I mount my horse and begin my way back to Hyrule.

But sorry doesn't change anything. Maybe if it did, though, things would be different.

**Again, happy, happy Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy turkey while I cook mine -.- **

**Oh, my mom's a hoe. A big hoe. A big big hoe. But that's okay! Heheh. Hope you have a good one :)**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: News

**-Gets on with the story because she has nothing to say O_O-**

I don't even remember the trip home.

My brain was too muddled from the intense fury I felt because of my father. How dare he make me choose between my family's happiness and Zelda's? How dare he send me back to Hyrule to marry a woman who doesn't love me? How dare he threaten to hurt those I love because of my decision?

But yes, I did eventually get back to Hyrule. After leaving my horse in the care of the stable hands, I go straight to Zelda's bedroom. It's important that she knows what's going on. If she's going to be my wife—hopefully not, if whatever plan we come up with works, but still—she deserves to know everything.

I knock once on her door, but when she doesn't answer, I take the liberty of going in anyway.

She's curled up on her bed, her hair matted with bits of straw stuck in, her dress splattered in mud. And the look on her face is one I never want to see on anyone ever again. It's the face of a girl with her hope devastated and a broken heart.

Immediately, everything I once thought was necessary to tell her melts away as I feel the great desire to console her.

"Zelda," I say, hoping she's not in some type of cationic state and she's still able to communicate.

"Just don't." she whispers, her voice hoarse and thick with tears.

I come over and sit on the bed beside her, taking her hand and rubbing it soothingly.

If I was as insensitive as Romulus, I would have probably said something along the lines of 'Oh, so I assume you and Link didn't get back together?' But that's cruel and heartless.

If I know anything about women, when they're upset, you just tell them what they want to hear, no matter how untrue it is.

"Zelda," I begin again, filling my voice with passion. "Trust me, if you mean anything to that man, he'll be back. No one in their right mind would leave you behind. I promise." I murmur, tucking a strand of her hair that's plastered to her face behind her ear.

She pauses as if to consider something, and flinches once, as if someone had slapped her across the face.

"But… he could be so angry. And if he ran into the wrong person while he was so furious, then… bad things could've happened." She protests, curling her face back into the pillow, as if to block Link's anger from the rest of the world.

Suddenly, she jerks up from the bed, and nearly flies to the door.

"I need to talk to someone," she explains as she opens her door. "I'll be right-"

The breath gets knocked from her, as if she flew into the wall, and she stumbles to the floor. I get up immediately and run to her aid, but it's no need.

She's run into her father. And by the look on his face, he's not here on a purely social visit.

They remain their pose for a little while, Zelda sitting on the floor, gawking at the great man, and her father trembling in fury.

"I have been looking all over for you." He whispers in a low and deadly voice that makes me shudder.

"I've been a bit occupied!" She squeals in an unnatural voice, one contorted in fear.

"Zelda, you need to be married to Ronan," The king commands. "Both Termina and Hyrule's welfares are at stake, and you as a princess need to accept that I banished Link for your own-"

"YOU WHAT?" His impromptu speech is interrupted by Zelda's shriek of disbelief.

She jumps to her feet, and although she's about two heads smaller than her father, she could be ten feet tall. Her father is eyeing her up like a bomb.

"Yes, Zelda, he was getting in the way of your engagement, so I saw it fit to dispose of him. You're lucky he isn't dead." He says calmly, staring her right down into the eyes, heartless and clinical.

"I can't believe you. I just can't… Father, how could you do this?" she cries, cupping her mouth and nose in her hands and shaking her head, in complete denial.

He doesn't answer her question; he just leaves her behind, walking back down the hallway, reminding me of Romulus. I want to punch the man for leaving his daughter like this.

Zelda falls to her knees and hangs her head, supporting it with her face.

I walk over and kneel beside her, taking her in my arms. "Zelda, I'll figure everything out. We'll make a plan, he'll be back. Are you listening to me? Everything is going to be alright." I whisper to her.

She turns and opens her mouth to say something, but instead, she jerks away from me and clamps both her hands over her mouth. She looks around for a moment, but then, about five feet from me, she starts to throw up.

Well, where did _that_ come from?

She continues to heave her stomach, and I tiptoe around her to get to her bedside table. There's a basin full of water and a rag hanging off the side.

I wring it out quickly and walk over to her, handing it off so she can wipe her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, eyeing up the vomit on the floor, trying to hide my disgust.

"No!" She moans, her face turning beet red. She takes the rag and wipes her face. "I'm embarrassed. Go away, I'm going to get changed."

I can't help my grin at her response. Bowing majestically, I quickly exit the room.

That was interesting.

**xxxx**

Over the next few days, I do nothing but write. Poems about broken hearts, poems about vengeance, poems about betrayal…and surprisingly, a novel.

When I was younger, I never had the attention span to write about more than one topic for such a long time. But now, as a man, I am able to spin a tale of adventure and romance.

_What is love? Can you tell me, reader?_

_Most people consider love as a man and a woman, who marry and have children, and spend their life together as they grow old. But is that truly the definition of the word? Love is a warm embrace, a peck on a cheek, a beautiful smile, a simple note expressing your happiness to your other. _

_Love may seem like something beautiful, something glorious, something all should attain. But I know first hand, reader, love isn't what it's made to be. _

_Have you heard of what people do for love? They steal, they lie, they covet, they'll even die for those they cherish most. _

_This is a story of love. After hearing my story, reader, you might call me hypocritical, might call me stupid, but as I've said before, love can make you do treacherous things. I was a fool, and now I give you advice to make sure you are not what I was. Learn a lesson from me, reader. Now, read my tale._

I've basically set out the plotline for the story, it is interactive. The narrator constantly asks the reader questions, to make the reader think, ask questions, and learn from the story.

I plan to send it to Clara to read when I'm finished.

One day, a knock startles me outside of my bubble that only involves me and my writing.

I stand up from my writing desk and go to answer it.

Zelda is standing at the door, her appearance exponentially better and her face dramatically changed from that heartbroken girl I saw a few days ago to a glowing, happy woman.

"You look better," I tell her.

"I do," she agrees, nodding once and grinning. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, my lady." I say, bowing aside and gesturing grandly to the room behind me.

She giggles at my response, and follows my hands to my room, where she sits down gingerly on my unmade bed.

"You sure keep the room in good shape." She says sarcastically, patting the bed and making us both laugh.

"I try," I protest, and sit down at my desk, turning it around so I can look at her. "So what brings you to my humble chambers, oh lovely Princess?"

Her smile immediately gets wiped off her face. "News,"

"What kind of news?" I prompt, looking at her carefully.

She looks down at her feet and wraps her arms around her stomach, nervously biting her lip.

"Ronan," she begins, and as if my name gives her courage, she looks up and her eyes bore into mine. "I'm pregnant."

**MWUAHAHAHA. Cliff hanger ;) Love you guys, keep reviewing and entering the contest!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Friends

**Since I still don't have Skyward Sword, I'm writing to fill the void. Oh, tear, tear, tear, tear, tear, tear, tear tear. SKYWARD SWORD! I NEED YOU :(  
>Just a warning: This chapter has some references to baby-making (GASP! SEX!) Just keep in mind, it's rated T. Nothing icky, just some innuendos, but I felt the need to say something because I know some of you are between the ages of eight and twelve reading this even though you're not supposed to.<br>Well, onto the story. See you guys later :)**

"You're _what_?" I ask, my voice filled with surprise.

"Pregnant. With child. You know, there's a baby growing inside me?" She says sarcastically, rubbing her stomach.

"Ew," I say before I can hold my tongue, grimacing.

Having a baby involves making a baby. Making a baby involves…that. Least I know what Zelda and Link were up to while I was away, before I was here.

"Ew?" Zelda laughs, "I'm having a baby and all you can say is ew?"

"It complicates things," I explain. "With Link, you know, banished, and both our fathers adamant about our marriage, we're going to have some explaining to do to them…and then, about your people, and mine, there's the whole 'saving yourself for marriage' thing, which I fully intend on doing, only you-"

"Shut up, Ronan," Zelda says, giggling as she throws herself back on my bed. "Keep it on the down-low, but Link's in the castle right now. He's in my room, taking a bath."

"Well, isn't that just peachy." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "How's Link being here solving any of our problems?"

She pats her stomach. "It solves this problem."

"Not at all." I argue.

"Oh, well. Sorry about throwing up." She says, grimacing at the memory.

"Why are you sorry about that?" I ask, genuinely curious. It's not like she can help it.

She scowls. "Because, it was disgusting. No one needs to see me loose my breakfast like you did, especially when you were about three feet away and if I wasn't thinking, it would have ended up all over you."

I laugh once, to disguise my disgust. "Well, in that case, apology accepted."

"So," I begin, making my voice playful and light. "I'll assume that Link hates me with a fiery passion because he's disguising his burning attraction for me?"

"That's exactly it," Zelda says solemnly, making us both burst into laughter.

"Seriously, though, I wouldn't say hate." She says, biting her lip and twisting her expression. "More like…vehemently dislike?"

And once again, she gets us going.

I don't know what it is about Zelda, but every time I'm around her, it's like I'm with Clara again. I feel like I could tell her anything, I allow myself to laugh with her, I comfort her, and she heals the wounds that our fathers have inflicted. It's beginning to torture me. I _would _marry her now, knowing what an amazing person she is on the inside, not a psychopath that was literally screaming bloody murder when she first met me.

Things would be bearable, really, if this ended badly.

And then I kick myself when I realize I _want _things to end badly.

How selfish can I be? Taking away her happiness in exchange for mine? And then the child, Link and Zelda's child. How would that work out? There is only one viable option, and I know it.

She composes herself, and gasping for breath, she gets out the words she was trying to. "I h-have a plan to gh-get you back in with Link."

I raise my eyebrows. "You're not kidding?"

"No. All you have to do is something that the female race mastered centuries ago." Zelda explains.

I'm expecting something radically impossible, going around Hyrule collecting things like Link had to all those years ago. But then, she catches me off guard.

"An apology, you idiot," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I'd been pondering ways to make amends, but just two words 'I'm sorry' never popped into my head. Some genius I am. Clara will get a load of this.

"Because you're a man. They're all idiots, I swear." She says, grinning and standing up. "He's actually letting soap come in contact with his skin right now, so let's not bother him for a while. I'll come and get you when he's done."

I'm trying to think of some witty response to fire back, make her laugh one last time. She's opening the door when it hits me.

"Alright, but I'm not apologizing for the _love _child." I sputter, barely getting it out. "That part's all his fault."

She gasps, and whirls around, doubling over.

"A love child? Really, Ronan?"

I look up solemnly, my mouth twitching. "They say premature ejaculation is the cause of most pregnancies, you know."

She looks up to the ceiling, and exhales her breath, trying to conceal her laughter. "Oh my Goddesses, I'm leaving _right _now."

She slams the door shut after her.

"Maybe you should stay here! Link's naked in your bedroom!" I yell, trembling with laughter.

"Goodbye, Ronan!" She calls. Her voice is muffled by distance, and for some reason, it's hysterical.

"Resist the temptation, Princess!" I shout.

I can hear her stifled laughter through the walls, until finally she's far away enough that her giggles die off.

And there it is again. The hope that one day, Zelda will be able to be _my _wife, bear _my _children.

Why am I doing this to myself?

**xxxx**

An hour or so later, Zelda still hasn't shown up. So, naturally, I take it upon myself to go chaperone them.

Chuckling to myself, I walk up the stairs to Zelda's bedroom, and once there, knock on the door.

"Who goes there?" Zelda booms. She makes her voice deep and low, making someone—probably Link—chuckle once. "I love you," he says.

I pretend as if I haven't heard him.

"It 'tis I" I say in an equally low voice, making it dark and menacing. "Ganondorf, here to slay the Hero of Time and his beloved, along with their" I stop and make my voice high and squeaky "_Love _child."

"_Not _funny," says Link, his voice thoroughly unamused, but I can hardly hear him over Zelda's peals of laughter. "Don't let him in," he tells her.

She comes and opens up the door anyway.

"Nice to see you, Ronan." She says, smiling, as she moves out of the way and allows me to walk in.

Link's sitting on the loveseat by the fireplace, his arms crossed and a disgruntled expression on his face. He turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow as if daring me to say a word.

"Link, are you serious?" Zelda demands, putting her hands on her hips. "Be nice to him, will you?"

"Whatever you say," Link says, rolling his eyes.

Zelda exhales her breath, making an annoyed sound, as she goes towards the door. "Why don't you two talk. I'm going for a walk. When I come back, I want there to be two of you here, all limbs intact, and friends. Got it?"

Both Link and I roll our eyes at her demands.

"Oh my Goddesses!" Zelda whines. "Men!"

And then she exits the room, leaving me alone with the beast.

Link stands up and goes to follow her.

"Wait," I say, standing up as well.

Her turns around and glares at me. "I don't have a thing to say to you." He growls, and then pauses. "Wait, yes I do. I thought you were my friend, I knew you once. You tore my life apart."

I nod once. "I understand. I'm sorry. But can you listen to me?"

I don't give him a chance to respond.

"Picture what it's like to be in my shoes. You grow up your whole life knowing you'll never be able to fall in love. Never be able to _choose _someone. One day, your father gives you a name and a kingdom, and all of a sudden, everything changes, everything is different. I had to _try _to fall in love, _try _to make my situation bearable, make the best of it. So yes, I kissed her. I had _no _idea she was involved with someone at the time. I really didn't, and I'm sorry that Zelda never told you she was engaged. This wasn't either of our decision."

I look up into his eyes. They're light blue, lighter than Zelda's, even lighter than Clara's, who's are the color of the morning sky. And by the anger and betrayal in his eyes, I decided to do the same thing you do with an upset woman. You make up white lies and lay it on thick to make the situation better.

"Zelda loves you more than anything. When you were gone, she was empty. She stayed in her room, she didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she didn't do anything but cry."

Yeah, I'm lying a little bit. But for the most part, it's true.

"And now, there's no more secrets." I continue. "That is the good thing that comes out of this. All three of us know everything, and trust me when I say, I'll do my damndest to make sure Zelda's happy. And the only was she'll be happy is with you."

He smiles. "I still _really _want to punch you."

I sigh. "I just gave you this entire winning speech, swore to make sure you'll end up with your girl, and all you say is that you want to punch me?"

He chuckles once. "I'm a very simpleminded creature."

This makes me roll my eyes.

We sit in silence for a few seconds, him eyeing me up while I keep my eyes fixated to the ceiling.

"I'm still not going to let you punch me." I say, breaking the quiet.

"Damn."

If I hadn't made Link my friend once again, things would be different.

**A lot of laughs in this chapter. Hehe, it was fun to write it. See you guys soon. Kthxbye.**

**Ew. Why did I just do that? Let's try again:**

**Okay, thank you, goodbye. **

**Better ;D**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Jealousy?

**We're getting close to the end.  
><strong>

**Not sure how many chapters are left, I'm shooting for twenty, but since I'm running on _Changes_' storyline, I can't elaborate much more before I must move on…TO THE SCENE!  
>(Yes, Changes fans, you know what I'm talking about. Don't say anything though… let the others feel suspense :o)<br>But anyway….  
>AAAH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?<strong>

**I can't even fathom where time went while I was writing this….this is crazy. CRAZY I TELL YOU!  
>Yes, for those who ask, there WILL be a sequel. Both the <em>Changes <em>and_ Different _storylines will be carried onto the new book I'm starting. So, yes, it's advised that you go read _Changes _after this is all said and done and then move onto the sequel, because trust me—you WILL NOT understand most of the sequel at all without it. **

**Keep submitting those contest entries. I've already gotten about four or so, but I need more! I love checking them out! **

**PS: Made a Facebook. Teehee…Here's da link. Go check it out!  
><strong>

_Facebook(DOT)com/tiger7210fanfiction_

**:D Seeya guys around! **

**Xoxo, **

**Alyssa**

The days pass without time.

I barely notice the time passing. I write, I talk with Zelda and Link, I eat, and I sleep, in no particular order. I only rest at night half the time. There isn't a reason not to, unless you count interacting with other human beings, but the only people I care to talk to are up half the night anyway.

I was still writing in the little hours of the morning, scribbling frantically at the sheet of parchment on my desk.

I had my back to the bedroom door, distant to the rest of civilization. I was in that special world that only involved me, the paper, and the quill.

So, I jumped half a mile when Link suddenly appeared behind me.

"Goddesses!" I shouted, my head twisting around, giving me a nasty whip-lash. "Is it that hard to _knock?_"

He chuckles, scratching the back of his head with his left hand, a sheepish look on his face.

"I can't really risk waiting outside in the hallway. You know; the guards?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, because we _both _know you had no intention of maliciously sneaking up behind me and making me jump out of my skin!"

"You've got that right," he agrees, ignoring my sarcasm.

Turning away from my writing, I let the annoyance show on my face. "So what do I owe to the honor of your presence, Hero of Time?" I ask.

"I need a favor from you." He says, suddenly looking out the window.

I don't say anything; just wait for him to continue.

"I need to get Zelda a birthday present." He explains, his eyes fixated on the town. "She's turning eighteen. I don't know about Termina, but in Hyrule turning eighteen means you've come of age and it's a big deal. Even though she told me not to risk going into town… I can't just _not _get her anything."

"Yes," I agree with him. "But what do you want me to do?"

His eyes glint hopefully. "I need you to help me get into town so I can buy her something. Do you know anyone who can keep a secret?"

I grin. "Yes, someone comes to mind."

**xxxx**

A few hours later, we're both in dark cloaks, walking through the half-empty streets of Castle Town. It's still early enough that not all the townspeople are out and about, but hopefully the person I'm thinking of is awake.

I open the door for Link, the jingling of Christmas bells hanging on it greeting us.

"'Ello there, how can I 'elp you?" asks Argus, leaning his head on one hand behind the counter.

I remove the hood of my cloak, looking around the shop. It's empty. "Hey, Argus." I say, grinning.

"'Hoy there, Ronan! how ya doin', mah boy?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking." I say politely.

"Who's ya friend?" he asks, not out of suspicion, but curiosity.

I doubt Argus is the type to endure gossip. He wouldn't give any worries to a rumor that the Hero of Time's been banished. Might as well tell him the truth.

I nudge Link in the ribs with my elbow, silently telling him to remove his hood. "His name is Link. He's looking for a gift for Zel- uh, his girlfriend." I make one mistake, almost saying Zelda's name. I continue anyway, hoping he won't question it. "I know you're a blacksmith, but do you sell anything that he could give to her?" 

Argus grins. "Lookin' for somethin' for ya lady, aye?" he asks, chuckling to himself.

"Yes, sir." Link says.

"I might 'ave somethin' tah interest ya." he says, turning around and pulling a drawer from the bookcase behind him, and setting it on the counter that separates us.

Inside, placed on red velvet, are a number of heavy iron jewelry pieces. They have several different designs. One is a coiled bracelet shaped like a snake, the texture of every scale carved into the iron. Two tiny rubies are inlaid in the place of its eyes, making it look sinister.

A different piece catches Link's eyes, however. He picks it up gently, holding it to the light. Suspended by his hand, an iron Triforce inlaid with leaf and flower designs is surrounded by sapphires—six on each side, acting as the wings. On the bottom, tiny precious stones, each representing one of the ancient medallions, hangs from it. It's one of the larger pendants, a bulky thing connected to the delicate silver chain, yet still beautiful. I can picture it on Zelda's neck, resting on the gentle plains of her collarbone…

Shaking my head slightly, I shift my gaze to Link's face, who's looking at the piece in awe.

"It's very pretty," he compliments Argus, smiling and nodding in his direction. Then, he turns to me. "You think she'll like it?"

I smile reassuringly in his direction. "She'll love anything, as long as it's from you."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't flatter me. I know how picky she is."

"Aye, young love. 'ow lovely." Argus sighs sarcastically, guffawing at his own joke, and it's impossible not to join in.

"I'll take it!" Link declares, handing Argus the necklace and reaching onto his belt for his bag of rupees.

I reach for my pouch as well, taking some simple sapphire earrings that could pass as matching for my own gift.

"Thank ye, boys. Have a good day. Take care, will ye?" Argus calls as we exit the shop.

Once outside, Link quickly pulls up his hood, then turns to me. "Thanks for helping me, Ronan." He says, his voice completely sincere, as he clasps me on the back.

And then we walk back to the castle together.

**xxxx**

After we deposit our presents in a secluded corner of my bedroom, we go up to Zelda's room. She's awake, sitting on her bed looking very cross.

"Where have you been?" she demands, crossing her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

"Uh…I-I mean _we-_" Link stutters.

"We were just down in one of the training rooms. It was late, there wasn't anyone awake." I finish for him, my lie smooth. When you spend all your time with Clara, making up stories on the spot is very necessary. Link, well, where he was ahead in courage, skill, and wisdom…he lacked in charisma. As much as I hate to admit it, I was very good at manipulating people to get them to do what I want.

Zelda scoffs, standing up to wrap her arms around my companion's waist. "I was worried. Leave a note next time, please." She says, her voice stern yet lovesick at the same time.

He rests his head on top of hers, kissing her hair gently. "I'm sorry, love. I'll let you know the next time I leave." He promises, in turn entwining his arms around her.

She sighs contently, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

I can only imagine that this is what true love looks like.

Something in my chest aches, and I look down, wrapping my arms around the pain, as if I was trying to smother it. Make it go away. But if anything, the arms add to the pain, the longing and desire that I feel.

_I _want to hold Zelda in my arms like that. _I _want to kiss her hair and call her my love.

But it doesn't matter what I want. Wanting won't change a thing.

**xxxx**

There's a knock at my door, later.

"Come in," I call, standing up from the writing desk and stretching my sore limbs.

"Hey, Ronan," Zelda says cheerfully, sitting daintily on the edge of my bed.

"Hello," I nearly spat, so bitter I can almost taste it in my mouth. "Sorry," I apologize immediately. It's not _her _fault that I love her.

"_That may be so,_" says the wicked voice in the back of my head. _"But it's her fault she didn't choose you. You're nothing but trash, who could ever want you?"_

She frowns, looking down at her feet. "Father told her about the big party he's throwing for my birthday."

"And?" I prompt, and I can hear the despair in my voice.

"I am expected to parade around with my fiancée the entire time. It's custom." She rolls her eyes, resting her chin in her hands.

"Mmm," is my genius reply.

She laughs once, but it's a hard, forced sound. "It's going to be terrible," she complains.

"It won't be that bad." I defend, picturing an entire night with Zelda on my arm, slow dancing, her body giving warmth to mine, and no Link to interrupt us…

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, digging my nails into my wrist in my lap, where Zelda cannot see.

"That's what you think. Look, I've got to go. Link's taking me someplace, he won't tell me where, I just wanted to tell you about the party, because-"

"Go have fun," I tell her, cutting her off. If it's one thing I'm not in the mood to hear, it's her prattle.

"Okay," she giggles, "Thank you for doing this, Ronan."

I plaster a warm smile on my face, waving her off. She quickly bounds out of the door, eager to be with her lover.

Maybe if I had someone I could be with like that, things would be different.

**Sorry for the long delay. I went to Uganda for the week, and I can't believe I didn't tell you! Me and a group of my friends raised $734.12 (yes, the twelve cents is a big deal) for the town of Masaka, Uganda in Africa. Over 1.1 MILLION children in Africa (classifying as under the age of 18) are ORPHANS with AIDS. Not just PEOPLE with AIDS. Orphans. It really makes you think about what you have, doesn't it? Did you know that by donating just two dollars, you can provide a chicken for a family that will change their lives. It will provide them with more chickens, fertilizer, and eventually meat. For just ten dollars, you can buy a "brick" to help build the medical clinic for the wounded and for the diseased. Please contribute in anyway you can by going to this website ( (DOT)) and making a donation. Or, you can do what I did and host a fundraising party. You don't have to go to Uganda, but I thought it was a worthwhile opportunity to better those desperate, needy children, and really, it was the experience of a lifetime! **

**So here's what I'm doing:**

**Donate whatever you can, and take a screenshot of the confirmation page. You can either upload it to the Facebook or e-mail it to me at alyssarkyahoo(DOT)com. In return, there's a few thing's you'll get:**

**-You'll get an exclusive look into the sequel of _Changes _and _Different._**

**-You'll get those extras I was talking about for the contest, except you won't have to win the contest. Well, duh, Alyssa.**

**-You'll be able to see PICTURES from the story. (As in, hey! Want to know what Ronan looks like? Here's a picture. You can request three of the following: a specific scene (from any of my stories), a shot of what a character looks like, a landscape shot (as in, what does Ronan's room look like? What does Zelda's room look like? Etc.) I don't care how many of each or which ones you choose, you could do two scenes and a character shot, three landscapes, in whatever order.**

**Hope you guys consider donating. :)**


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Pretty

**Hey, guys!**

**Someone pointed out that the charity link was broken because of stupid fanfiction censors, so let's see if this one works! (www(DOT)sylviaschildren(DOT)org/Donations/donation(DOT)html)**

**If that doesn't work, I don't even know what the hell will.**

**BTW, thanks for all the positive comments. I appreciate you guys appreciating me :3 It feels good to be able to do something to help out people less fortunate, and trust me, I'm sooo glad that I did it! The children were SOO cute to be around. I was crying when we had to leave :(**

**So anyway, I believe after this, there will be two or three more chapters, and then the end. GASP. But don't worry. I hope to start the sequel before February. In the meantime, I'll be working on refining my writing skills, and writing the hunger games, of course. I'm very pleased with the story line. I think you'll be _VERY _with this plotline, it's very different from these two stories. Sorry if I'm being redundant. Haha, well, onto it. **

**Xoxo,**

**Alyssa ;)**

It was about midday when something struck me.

Today is Zelda's birthday.

The wedding will be in two weeks.

A part of me almost wanted to celebrate. Two weeks. Two weeks until I'm allowed to hold her. Caress her. Kiss her. She will have my heart. She will be my wife.

But that wicked voice has to ruin everything for me. It reminds me that I'll never have hers. Her heart has already been given to someone. Link. And as long as he's alive, I'll never be able to do anything with Zelda.

But then…what happens when we're forced to produce an heir?

I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it.

As soon as I can comprehend what I just imagined, I shudder, mentally shunning myself for thinking such vile thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask myself, slamming my forehead down against my fist. I exhale deeply, running my fingers through my hair and letting my hands support my head.

I remain in this tense pose for quite a while, questioning my fidelity.

It's only the timid—yet demanding—knock on my door that breaks me out of my reverie.

"Just a moment," I call, my voice hoarse, as I go to answer the door.

It's a maiden,—well, probably one of the servants—her light brown hair braided down her back, and her cinnamon colored eyes taking me in. She's lovely, and looks about my age. There's a life in her eyes, a rosiness in her cheeks, which makes her seem like an overall happy person. Something about her, something I can't place…she looks very familiar.

When she speaks, her voice is a light, fragile soprano.

"Hello, your majesty. You're due for your fitting for the ball tonight." She says, taking up her skirts and curtsying.

"Fitting?" I ask.

"Yes, sir, since there isn't a prince of Hyrule, you'll be wearing the traditional garb, and the King requested for it to be fitted for you." she still won't look me in the eye. I still can't place her.

"Thank you," I tell her. "Where will I have to go," I pause a moment. "Er…" I was planning on saying her name, but since I don't know it, it ends up being an awkward silence.

"Annabeth," she fills in the blank for me.

And then it hits me like a boulder to the chest.

Annabeth. This was the girl that I spent months fawning over, when we were children. I wrote her poems, I slipped her food…I wonder if she remembers me.

By the look on her face, she doesn't, so I simply nod in her direction.

"Lead the way," I say, smiling at her, and gesturing down the hallway.

She smirks and laughs once. "It's actually that way," she points in the opposite direction, but then shock crosses her face. "Sir," she adds.

It should probably bother me that someone of lower class talked to me that way. It would bother anyone else of my status. But for some reason, I don't care.

"Don't worry about the formalities," I say, waving off her comment. "I can't help it that I'm a moron."

She giggles, then starts walking in the direction she pointed out. I follow behind her quickly.

We eventually get to what I dub the 'fitting room' after a few minutes of that awkward I-used-to-know-you silence…on my part, anyway.

The circular room is lined with wheels of different fabrics, yarns, and spools of thread, all together in a color-coated uniformity.

A little girl lounges on the floor, playing with a ragdoll. She looks up when she hears the door open.

"Oh, Annie!" she sighs, her eyes widening. "He's sooo pretty!"

Annabeth walks in front of me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up, Ev. I have to fix his clothes, so scoot." She commands, pointing to an adjacent door.

The girl stands up, and faces me next to her sister. Really, she's Annabeth in miniature. They have the same hair color, the same eyes; it's almost scary how similar they are. From the way they hold themselves to the way they wear their hair, they're exactly alike. It's only the foot height differential that tells them apart.

But when the smaller girl giggles, you can instantly see the cherubic youth in her face. Suddenly, she reminds me of Ella.

"My name is Evelyna," she says, batting her eyelashes and looking up at me with her wide set eyes.

"Ev! Get out of here!" says Annabeth, nearly shoving the poor girl out of the door, then turns to me. "I'm sorry, sir. She's only eight." She scoffs at the ground, kicking away Evelyna's doll into a corner of the room.

"It's fine. And call me Ronan," I reply, still awkwardly standing in the threshold of the room.

"We only have a few hours until the party, so I suggest you put these on," she says, shoving a regal blue lump of garments into my hands. "I'm not sure how well it will fit, but put it on anyway."

She stares me down for a moment, but I remain stationary.

"Can you, uh…you know, leave?" I ask, a blush coming to my cheeks.

She rolls her eyes and laughs to herself. "Whatever." She murmurs as she walks out of the door that Evelyna went through.

I quickly change into the dark blue tunic and the white tights, securing the sapphire-studded belt around my waist, and buckling the soft leather shoes in place.

"I'm done now!" I call to Annabeth, and she appears in a moment, carrying something upon a pillow as delicately as if it's a child.

It's a magnificent crown.

I was never one to wear the jewel-studded golden hat upon my head the showed by power, my importance. It seemed very arrogant to me. A crown is something that a family could use to feed themselves for years and years, oh so much wealth compacted into a useless piece of headgear.

"Oh, good, the clothes fit." She sighs. "That saves me so much work. Here, I have to put this on you," She says, gesturing to the crown.

"Please don't," I protest, backing away. My back encounters the wall, and she corners me.

"Come_ on_! Don't be a baby. It's my job to get you ready. Now let me get you ready!" She demands.

Really, if I had a choice, that crown would go right in the garbage, and I would never wear something of it again. It's too fragile. My every move would be centered around making sure it wouldn't fall from my head. I don't want to have to spend an entire night balancing that monstrosity. 

But I don't think I have a choice in the matter.

She pulls a wooden stool over, and stands on her tip-toes to place the crown upon my head.

It doesn't weigh much, but it still concerns me how easily it could fall off my head.

"Alright. You're done. Get out of here, and make yourself pretty for the Princess," Annabeth commands. "I might see you around." She says, and then pauses for a moment, waiting for me to go. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Yes," I say, nodding my head, backing away to the door. "Yes, I'll see you later, goodbye,"

And then, shaking my head, I make my way up back to my bedroom to face the night.

**xxxx**

I knew it was time to go downstairs when I heard the muffled roar of mingling coming from downstairs.

The guests had arrived, and they were looking for the stars of the show: Zelda and I.

So, I slowly treaded down the winding, grand staircase and stood in the corner of the ballroom.

People in all sorts of colors, designs, and races are here, from the three Gorons standing around the keg of who knows what, to the Zoras, all dressed in finery, keeping to themselves.

And then the trumpets blared, and the guards at the stairwell slammed their halberds on the ground in unison.

"Presenting his majesty, King Johanestine Edward Hyrule III" shouts the one to the left, his voice commanding and absolute.

A chorus of "Long live the king!" envelops the hall.

"And presenting her highness, Crown Princess Zelda Aurora Johanestine Hyrule." Says the next one after the roars die down.

And then Zelda and her father appear at the top of the stairwell.

Her hair was pulled back away from her shoulders, high in the air in an elegant bun, the excess hair flowing down her back in perfectly styled golden tresses. Two curls frame her face, their endings resting on the creamy white skin of her collarbone.

She's wearing a dark green gown, the bodice fitted to her slim figure. Several layers of silk and gossamer shoot out from her waistline, yellows and greens in color, creating the illusion that she is a flower in the springtime, waiting to bloom. Her hands are gloved, as usual, but her engagement ring is the lone object upon her finger, making the huge diamond stand out. For some reason, there, upon her hand, it looked like a blemish, an imperfection upon the glory of the merciful goddesses.

But I can forget about that. She's beautiful.

No, beautiful isn't the correct word. She's magnificent, gorgeous, otherworldly.

And I love her.

But I can't love her. She's not mine, and she never will be.

The pair walk down the staircase, arm and arm. I can tell the smile Zelda plasters on her face is fake. But of course it's fake. She doesn't wasn't to be here. She'd rather be in her room with Link, quietly mourning the time they have left until our inevitable marriage.

And even from my place in the corner, I can see the small, shimmering, pearly teardrop make its way down her cheek.

Maybe if I could make her happy, things would be different.

**Btw: Thank you to Remiattane for your uber nice review; I would've messaged you but YOU TURNED PRIVATE MESSAGES OFF :O So I couldn't thank you for that, but I wasn't expecting more reviews until I updated and it sort of made my day. So, my dear newest friend, Thank you :)**

**I'll see you guys soon!**

**PS: Hunger games is on hold until further notice. Don't eat my face. 3**


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Caught

**I have excuses, I promise. **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, that seems pretty old. I've had excuses for the last, what, month? It's not fair to you guys, and I'm sort of beating myself up over it. I'm sorry :(**

**But on the bright side, once this story is over, the sequel will most likely be back to my normal three or four day space between the chapters.**

**So SQUEE! Hanukkah started on Tuesday. If you didn't already know, yes, I'm Jewish. So let's all put on yo yamica and celebrate Hanukkah with me. Kay?**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

**(PS: Alyssa PISSED. You know it took six days before I even got one review on the last chapter? :feelsloved: Yeah, yeah you go and feel bad.)**

The king passed Zelda from his arm to mine, chuckling goodheartedly and giving me a pat on the back.

I inclined my head once in acknowledgment and proceeded into the crowd. Ever so quietly, I tilted my head towards Zelda so I could whisper in her ear.

"Might I be so bold as to say that you look _lovely._" I said. "Now laugh as though I've said something charming." 

Her stiff gaze didn't waver from her eyes, but the smile stayed plastered to her face.

"Please, don't do this to me, Ronan," she murmured, keeping her gaze directly in front of us.

"Oh, but Princess," I whispered back. "You_ do_ look lovely. Stunning! _Gorgeous_!_" _I pronounced the last word in a silly accent, hoping to thaw her out, and was rewarded when the hints of a real smile played at the corner of her lips.

Before she could reply, the Orchestra in the corner began to play a lively waltz. The men picked their respective partners, the ladies giggling as the men grabbed their behinds and caressed their arms.

Being a prince, I was taught to be a gentleman, and can I just say I would never violate a woman like I was seeing then. I mean, as much as I joke, I know where to draw the line. Most of these men were drunk out of their senses—what does it matter that the evening was young—and it was hilarious to watch their staggering feet try to dance.

Zelda and I floated to the center of the ballroom, and the guests gave us a wide arc of space. She rested her left hand on my shoulder and I on her waist, and we begun to dance with the rest.

I had been taught a few days ago the common, popular Hyrulian dance. Unlike the dance we use in Termina—so still and slow you could dance it on a plate—the custom here was lively, spinning and whirling with sashays and dips and twirls. However, all the drunkards were too out of their equilibrium to do such a complex dance, so I led Zelda into a gentle, slow waltz. The music and chatter was loud, so a conversation could be held as long as we held the appearance that we were caught up on the dancing.

"Are you okay?" I murmured. It was a stupid question, just to confirm the obvious.

"I've been better," she admits, sighing, trying to force another smile for my benefit.

But then, her composed mask cracks. Her tears suddenly stream for her face, as if a dam had been broken, and a quiet wail escapes from her chest. She buries her head into my shoulder, sobbing.

Damn. Not _here_. Not in front of everyone!

"Come with me," I command, dragging her into a corner, behind a giant curtain that masks a humungous window.

"Zel?" I ask tenitavly. "Zelda, shh. Everything will be okay," I say, even though I know my words of consoling are empty. We both know that everything will most certainly _not _be okay. But I have to try…I have to.

"No! No it won't!" She agrees with my thoughts, her voice being muffled by the fabric of my shirt.

"Listen to me!" I demand, rubbing her back soothingly. "We just need to get through tonight, okay? You need to hold it together. I have…I have a plan." I hesitate a moment, unsure of what exactly my plan is.

"What?" She asks curiously, her voice hoarse from her tears.

"Look," I begin, inventing as I go along. "Look. You marry me-"

Her mouth opens almost immediately to protest.

"No, no. Listen." I demand again, putting a finger to her lips, and then I continue. "You marry me, and we keep this pretense at our wedding. And then we're married, and our fathers are happy. Both our kingdoms will be happy. And then you and Link...your father won't be king anymore, right? I will. He'll have no more power over you, he won't be able to officiate executing Link, and you guys will both be happy."

"But what about you? You'll have nowhere to go, and _you _won't be happy," she says.

With much difficulty, I pull a smile onto my face. "I'll be happy to see you happy."

She frowns. "I don't know. I don't know, but I think I can hold on…tonight. Will you come back with me to see Link?"

This time, the smile that comes to my face is real, one of anticipation. "I wouldn't miss it."

**xxxx**

The rest of the party composes of feasting, dancing, and watching the drunk men vomit their lungs out all over the dance floor and each other.

Yum.

As soon as Zelda and I could possibly sneak away, we do, taking indirect passages to avoid stray guests.

We finally make it to her bedroom, where Link is waiting, sitting on the bed, a breathtaking smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, love." He says gently, standing up to kiss her quickly, before turning to me.

"Your bedroom door was locked, I wasn't able to get in. I'll go in a minute, okay?"

I nod, and then turn to Zelda, who has a skeptical look on her face.

"I'm not _stupid, _you know. I know you two have got something planned!"

We both chuckle at her disgruntled tone.

"Fine then, you ruined the surprise." Link agrees. "Now let me go get it."

She frowns disapprovingly, placing one hand on her hip. "I told you not to get me anything."

"Well," says Link, walking over to her. "I didn't listen."

He pecks her once on the cheek, and smiles. "It'll only take a minute, and I hardly spent a dime."

This thaws her out a little bit. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. "Hurry back to me," she murmurs, but loud enough that I can hear.

"Always," he promises, kissing her on the top of her head. Then he proceeded to hurry from the room.

It takes a second or two for me to recall something.

"Get mine, too!" I call out to him, loud enough that he can hear from wherever he is.

"No! Don't be such a lazy-" his joking yell is cut off so suddenly, so quickly, Zelda and I look at each other at exactly the same time, both of us knowing something happened.

And then we hear it.

"Intruder! Intruder in the castle!"

"NO!" Zelda shrieks, running to her door. But it won't budge. "NO!" She yells again, banging her fists on the door.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Her slams are overpowered by the cries of "Intruder!" and the sounds of someone crying out.

I go over to help her, wiggling the doorknob. Locked.

I curse under my breath, kicking the bottom of the door with more force than she had, but even I can't get the door to move, so we can rescue our friend, her lover.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Maybe if that door hadn't been locked, things would be different.

**Who wants to hear excuses by Alyssa? No? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway:**

**It's effing Hanukkah. I haz to celebrate!**

**My computer had a virus for three ENTIRE days. It was horrifying.**

**I was really tired and I had schoolwork.**

**I'm sorry. But there's only…two more chapters after this. So I'll TRY to get them out before the new year. I probably will. Love you guys. Until next time ;)**


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Sacrifices

**Told you I would get it out fast! I was sick today while I was writing this (It was Wednesday, and I'm only telling you this considering I think I'll get it out today. Yeah, walking three miles outside without a coat in December isn't the smartest thing…yeah, don't ask. Well, I'll post the next chapter TOMORROW ;D And then another chapter and it'll be over...-sniff-**

**If you caught that, yeah, this one was WAY too long and I had to split it in half. Hate me all you want. Yeah, it's still REALLY too long. But that's okay. Lol.**

**Actually, I'm not as emotional as I was when I ended Changes, because I still have stuff to do with my life. Yeah, like writing the sequel (and a few Hunger Games chapters). OMG. You don't even understand how excited I am for the sequel. Like, this is going to be the most insane, plot driven CRAZY sequel EVER. You guys will all be crying and calling for my blood. I know it. **

"Oh, my Goddesses!" Zelda cries, sinking to her knees. "Oh Goddesses, no! No, no, no!"

I sit beside her, rubbing her shoulder. "It'll be okay, we're going to-"

"NO!" She shrieks, cutting me off. "It will NOT be okay! Ronan, if we don't find him, my father will kill him! I don't know where they're going to take him! What's going to happen when-"

"Zelda, trust me. I'll handle it." I promise.

She sniffles, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "But what happens when we can't find him?"

"We will." I say, forcing her to look at me. "I swear."

**xxxx**

It takes four days of digging for gossip to locate his position.

He's in the Hylightion Jail. One of the most brutal places in Hyrule, previously run by Shiekahs, the prison is exclusively for murderers, traitors, and people about to be executed.

Of course, Link is the latter.

But not for long.

We leave in the middle of the day, hoping cloaks and the crowd of people would disguise us, and they quite effectively did.

When we get there, Zelda takes off her hood immediately.

"You there!" She calls to the guard standing by the entrance to the prison.

He looks up, and does a double take. "Yes, your highness?"

"There was someone taken in here a few days ago. Link? I want you to take me to him!" she demands. I've never heard her speak so harshly to anyone before.

"Yes, your highness." He says, bowing clumsily before beckoning her inside. She stalks in after him, and I follow suit.

The prison is a labyrinth, dark and damp. Rats scurry around us, and the moans of pain escape the prisoners' lips.

After about five minutes of travel, the guard gives us the keys to Link's cell and stands by the door.

"Get out of here!" she says harshly to him, shooing the man away.

He bows. "I'll be back, your highness."

"Yes, yes, whatever."

She quickly unlocks his cell, bending to the ground in front of him.

"Hey." He says, his voice hoarse and his lips cracked.

He looks absolutely terrible, with his hair matted and fresh blood all around him from his chafed wrists.

"Oh, Link." Zelda sobs. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner! No one would tell me where they took you!" She immediately wraps her arms around him, but he winces in protest.

Zelda gasps. "I'm so sorry!" she whispers, her eyes widening. "What have they done to you?"

He doesn't answer.

She reaches behind her and grabs a cup from the corner. It's filled with stagnant water.

Ever so gently, she puts it to his lips.

He drinks hungrily, demandingly.

"This is all my fault." She whispers.

"No, Zelda, it's no ones fault. Things just happen." I assure her, rubbing her back.

Link stops drinking the water to nod once, then continues.

Once done, she delicately pecks him on the neck, on his forehead, on his eyelids, then whispers something into his ear.

But then Link vigorously shakes his head.

"Nothing will separate me from my child."

Did Zelda ask him to leave? Did she ask him to let me marry her?

She looks to me for help, so I quickly make my conclusion.

She wants him to run off, away from Hyrule, so he'll be safe.

How absurd. I would never do anything like that.

I shake my head quickly.

"Zelda, I think…. I think that I would do the same thing." I tell her honestly.

"For the love of Nayru!" She growls, stamping her foot to the ground. "You two are the most obnoxiously noble idiots I've ever heard of. Link, I promise, if you'll go, you _will_ be able to see the baby, once my father calms down, but for now… it's simply too dangerous for you to stay here!"

His resolve doesn't waver.

"I don't care about how dangerous it is for me, Zelda!" He says. "Our baby-"

He jabs a finger at Zelda's womb.

"Needs both of us! I'm not going to abandon my child!"

"There is no other option, Link, it's either leave, or stay here and die." She whispers. "It won't be doing either of us any good."

He hangs his head, his breathing the only noise.

"You're right. But…" he trails off, unable to think of an argument.

"But nothing!" Zelda snaps, annoyed. "We all know that I'm right. Tomorrow night, we're busting you out of here, and if I get one word of protest, I'll let you _rot_ in this cell, until someone gets around to doing you in!"

Of course, she doesn't mean it. But by the astonished and betrayed look on Link's face, he doesn't know.

**xxxx**

We make it back to the castle, and as soon as we're in the cover of her bedroom, she breaks down into sobs.

"This can't be happening." She moans, throwing herself down on the bed.

I sit down beside her, pulling her into my arms. "We'll be okay."

"No, we won't! What are we going to do, Ronan?"

I bite my lip. "We'll go with the original plan. Wait until I'm the king. Then, he'll be able to come back."

She doesn't question this, but she continues to sob, her tears staining my shirt.

Somehow, eventually, I fall asleep.

In the morning, I go back to my bedroom, and sit at my desk, inhaling the familiar smells of ink and parchment.

I do nothing more, simply sit in the quiet solitude, lamenting over these past few months and imagining the dreadful future.

When darkness falls, she appears at my door, as silent as a shadow.

"Shall we go?" She asks, breaking the extended, beautiful silence. All I can do is nod.

We slowly tread down to the prison, the jingling of the keys we stole our only companion. We make it to Link's cell and release the chains that bind him. He flexes his sore arms once, then grabs Zelda in his arms, kissing her ferociously.

"Zelda, I love you. I promise, I'll come back for you, and the baby." He whispers, his lips still on hers.

Then, he releases her and agilely slides into the dark.

Zelda simply stands there in the middle of the cell, a disbelieving look on her face, with no intention of moving. Ever.

So I reach over and pat her arm.

"Zelda, we have to get out of here…" I remind her quietly, but she still won't move.

After several failed attempts at coaxing her to leave, I eventually just resort to dragging her out.

I relock the door behind us, drop the keys on the floor, and start pulling her towards the entrance.

And then we hear it. A cry for help. And I know we both know who it is.

She breaks out of her depression immediately, taking off in a random direction. I sprint after her, yelling out her name.

And then, in the middle of a corridor, she stops on a dime. I nearly run into her, but I stop myself.

"Why," I gasp for breath "Why would-"

And then I see it.

Several guards have Link surrounded. Although he tries, he knows exactly what I do. That there's no escape.

Zelda's hollering her lungs off, and three guards immediately come to keep us away from the convict. Two men grab me by my arms, and I immediately, instinctively go to fight them off.

Zelda doesn't even try to escape the one containing her. She simply slumps against the man's chainmail with a hopeless expression, on her knees, still screaming for the help that will never come.

Several other guards are holding Link against the wall. His determination, his will to live crumples as his fiery expression becomes defeat as he slumps against the wall, closing his eyes. Welcoming his inevitable death with open arms.

No. I can't let this happen. This _won't _happen! I've given up too much for that man, that stupid, selfish man. There's no way he can die here, now, with his entire future ahead of him, with a love and a child…

Where I have nothing. Nothing but a _lie _in front of me.

Suddenly, a plan forms in my head. I break free of the guards that contain me, the only things that hold me back.

And then a guard positions his artillery to pierce Link's heart, to end him.

"Joke's on you," I mutter. 

And, at exactly the right moment, I jump in front of the arrow.

I fall to the ground at my old rival's feet, smiling as I feel death's grasp on my soul. 

If Zelda would've loved me more than Link, things would be different.

But she doesn't.

Not that that matters anymore.

**Oh, snap. That just happened. THAT. JUST. HAPPENED.**

**If you haven't read Changes, you're freaking out right now.**

**Next chapter tomorrow. Ending on Friday.  
>3<strong>


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Light

**Told you it would be out. Hehe. I cried while writing this. This is terribly emotional for me :( Ahh, this is terrible. Now, read it and cry with me :')**

When I wake up again, I'm in the infirmary, a stabbing pain in my chest. But then I see Zelda sitting me, one of my hands in both of hers as she cries into them.

"Oh, Ronan!" She sobs, her tears dampening my hand. "I cannot believe you did this. I am so, so sorry."

I pulled a smile onto my face, and freed my hand from hers, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. The pain shoots through me again, paralyzing me to the spot.

Big mistake. I cringe involuntarily.

I cough once, to free my voice, and make an attempt to speak.

"I did it because I wanted to, not for your sake." My voice is unfamiliar, weak and hoarse.

It takes so much effort, even for that once sentence. I gasp for breath, still needing to tell her things, to pour my heart out on my deathbed, to let her know how much she truly means to me…

But she looks a wreck. I can't do that to her.

"Just, don't forget me or anything." I command. "I want to be remembered as a strong, noble man whose life was lost in some dignified hardship." I'm joking for her benefit. It seemed fit to ease some of the tension.

"I could never forget you." She promises me. "You saved him…and me."

I look into her perfect sapphire eyes, now filled with tears. What can I say to her? What can I say that will express to her what I feel, how deeply I care for her?

I can only come up with one simple sentence. Said millions of times to millions of different lovers. But it will do.

"I love you." I whisper, using all my effort to gently caress her cheek. Her fingers catch my hand as she holds it there.

And a gush of words suddenly come up from that simple sentence, and I urge my mouth to move my lips into my declaration of devotion and love…

But suddenly, I'm so tired I can't do anything but close my eyes. So the rest of my words get lost as I drift into unconsciousness.

_And I always will. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I want you to be happy, I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to father your children, but I can't, because I know that I'm not the one for you. I know I'm not the one that you want. But that's okay, because I love you, and it doesn't matter to me who you want, not anymore, because I'm dying. We both know it, and I just wanted to let you know... I still love you. I'll love you forever._

**xxxx**

I'm awoken again by a bloodcurdling shriek, a terrible, terrible scream of someone being tortured.

"STOP!"

Once the person begins to speak again, I realize that it's Zelda.

"You kill him, and I swear to the Goddesses that I will die too! I'll kill myself right here, me and the precious heir to the Hyrulian throne. You think my father would appreciate that?" she says, her voice dark and low and deadly.

NO!

I want to cry it out, I want to run to her, shake the unthinkable and absurd thoughts from her head.

But I can't command myself to open my eyes, let alone get up to protect her.

"Get away from him. Get OFF HIM NOW!" She shrieks. The noise hurts my ears.

"Princess, you are in no position to make threats. I have direct orders from the king to end the life of this boy!" a man yells.

"This _boy_?" Zelda screeches. "Well, I've got news for you! That boy is my baby's father! Not Ronan!"

People thought that _I _was fathering her child? Warmth spreads through me, elation rising in my chest.

Zelda continues to speak.

"And if you execute the father of my child, I will most definitely kill myself, because no child of mine is living without its father. I won't have it. You kill him, you just killed the princess of Hyrule. Wouldn't want that on your hands, would you?" She threatens, her voice deadly again.

"Princess, put that down." The same man orders.

They banter back and forth.

"Let Link go." She demands.

"I can't do that."

"Then I can't put down the knife."

"I am NOT playing games!"

"Neither am I."

And then a thump. Had she hit the man?

"I want you to swear to me that no harm will come to him."

The man says nothing.

"DO IT!" she screams.

The ferocity in her voice gives me adrenaline. I didn't know such a sound could possible come from her lips. It gives me the energy to open my eyes a fraction.

They come up just in time to watch Link punch the man right smack in the face.

The bow in his hand flies across the room as the two tumble to the ground.

"SHE'S THREATENING TO KILL HERSELF YOU ABSURD MORON!" Link screams, pinning him by his arms to the floor. Rabid spit comes from his mouth. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT HER!"

The two other guards—who have been standing in the corner, useless up until this point—come and pull Link off the man, who's sputtering with rage.

The men pin Link to the wall while Ardo fetches his bow.

"That's one move too far, Hero of Time. Say Goodbye." He says, grinning wickedly, pointing the arrow an inch from his chest. There's no way he'll miss his heart. My sacrifice was for nothing…

But then, suddenly, Zelda throws the knife at the back of the man's head, and it sticks, a perfect, fatal hit.

He falls to the ground.

The two other guards flee, sending Link to the floor. He quickly scrambles up and runs to Zelda. I follow him with my eyes. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck, which is bleeding.

"Zelda! How could you do that to yourself!" He demands. "This isn't about my life; this is about our baby's! It's more important than anything."

He lets go of her only to stroke her slightly protruding stomach.

They whisper things to each other for a minute. It's too quiet for me to hear.

But then, just like on the night of her birthday, she breaks down into sobs. She rests her head on Link's shoulder, exactly the place where she did on mine.

"I'm so glad that you are okay, but Link…I just killed someone!" she sobs.

He strokes her hair, whispering things. But it does little to stop her hysterics.

"Someone is dead… because of me!"

She's so overcome with guilt that she has to leave the room, leaving me and Link alone.

"So did you hear all of that?" he asks quietly, coming to stand beside me.

I can't talk, it hurts too much. _Breathing _hurts too much. So, I opt for the other option of communicating. I simply nod. It isn't any better.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Ronan. More sorry than I can say. I should be on my deathbed right now, not you. That arrow was aimed for me! Why would you save me?" My voice rises into a hysteric yell, and he cringes away from it.

"Link." I gasp, and the pain comes again. But I continue anyway. "You… can do what I cannot. You mean the world to Zelda. In a world where you don't exist, she won't either. Don't do anything stupid and make me regret wasting my life for your ungrateful ass."

The last part is more for his benefit. A joke. Lighten up the mood.

He frowns though, staring me down with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm not ungrateful. I just can't understand."

"Just take care of Zelda," I urge him, trying to make my voice loud and demanding, but it's simply not possible. The end is coming, and we both know it. I make my voice quieter, but no less urgent when I speak again. "And take care of your baby. Tell her that I love her. I promise that I'll-" And then, a stabbing pain enters my lungs, causing me to gasp with shock.

Weakness spreads through me. I don't have much time left, I need to let him know, I need to thank him, a last speech, a last sentiment-

But breathing is becoming a colossal effort. A blinding silver light comes in front of my eyes, forcing them to close. My body feels as light as air. I can leave, I can go now…

But no. I will get these words out. I will not leave yet.

I take all my remaining strength and take one last breath, fill my lungs one last time, luxuriating in the influx. And then, finally, the words escape my lips.

"Link…. Be happy."

My last coherent thought spreads through my body, warming it like a fire has been lit in my chest, sending my body towards the clouds.

_Zelda, I love you._

And then I let the light take me.

Even if I could go back in time, I wouldn't make things different. I don't regret my decisions—or anyone else's for that matter—and no matter what, I wouldn't change a thing.

**Epic. Epic. Epic. Ending. Tomorrow.**

**Seeya then 3**


	22. Chapter Twenty: Different

**Alright, alright, I know I said I would post this tomorrow. But I couldn't resist. So here it is ;)  
><strong>

'**Tis the end. You're probably wondering "But what else is there?" Oh. Oh, you silly, naïve reader. There's _always _more. [You're going to be pissing your pants at the end of this, either that or coming to my house with an angry mob, so grab a diaper or a pitchfork, or both.]**

My eyes open to a brilliant, silver light. I stand on pure white ground and all around me lay white nothingness. The only thing tangible is this light, ever-growing, shining without source.

Intrigued, I walk towards the light, reaching out to touch it with a fingertip. However, my touch reaches nothing. When I draw back my hand, I begin to hear things.

"Ronan, come on. Come here, come with us! It's beautiful, and I know we'll be happy…" Clara's silly, gleeful voice beckons me into the light.

Clara's beckoning turns quieter, and Ella's giggly tone starts to talk above hers.

"Wonan, follow mwe! I miss woo! Come with us…"

And Ella's giggles are quieted, and suddenly I can hear the crooning of little Evelyna.

"Oh, Annie, he's sooo pretty! It's sooo pretty here, too! When is he gonna come, Annie?"

Annabeth's voice joins her.

"He'll come soon… We just have to convince him. Ronan, come on! Come here with us!"

Zelda's quiet tone follows Annabeth's.

"Link's not here, Ronan. We can be together. We'll be happy together. Just you and me…"

I take another step closer, the calls of my friends and family tugging at my heartstrings like those of a marionette, pulling me forward.

But then, an obstruction blooms from the silver, a bright, radiant gold. Its pure light makes me squint, but curious to see, I keep my eyes open.

The gold forms into the shape of a woman, her face of the most divine creation. As if she was carved from stone. Long, golden waves of hair sprout from her head and rest at her feet. She tilts her head towards me, and opens her eyes. Inside there is pure golden nothingness, not pupils nor irises, but beautiful all the same.

When she speaks, her voice makes the most magnificent of instruments to shame. Her voice is so perfect, so melodic, it could outplay a symphony…bring tears to eyes.

"Hello, my son. I am Farore, the Goddess of Courage. You have saved my deity, the one who carries the shard of truth and light, from the imbecile creatures that walk my Earth. You have sacrificed yourself for he who holds the sacred triangle."

She pauses, and gives me a moment to think.

Link has the Triforce of Courage?

Wait, wait, wait. Is this real? Am I imagining this? 

"In return for your devotion to I, your creator, I offer thee another chance to walk your planet with my flawed creatures. You have shown your selflessness and strength, and as I praise these traits, I cannot find it fit for you to decease in such a sacrificial way. Please accept my offer, thy courageous one."

I stare at her blankly.

"So-so you're saying…I'm dead?" I ask the creature, thoroughly confused. I hadn't given much thought where I was. Just in a happier place.

"Not yet. But Death is cunning, my son. He almost had your soul into his clutches before I intervened."

I feel my eyes widen as I fall to my knees. I was almost dead.

But…death is the place where Ella and Clara and Zelda are…

"I appreciate your gratitude, my Goddess…" I begin, not sure how to formalize this. "But…I don't think I can go back to that place. I'd like to be happy in the afterlife with my loved ones."

I pick myself up from the ground, scratching my arm awkwardly.

"Ah, but my dear, naïve child, those people you hold dear still reside on my Earth. They are naught but an illusion that Death has so cunningly spun to engulf you in his grasp. There is nothing for you in the afterlife but rest."

"My Goddess, after the…struggles I've had to endure on your Earth…oh, well, I think I could use a good rest."

The Goddess smiles patiently as she gazes at me with her golden eyes.

"You think that now, my son, but after a hundred thousand years of sleeping, your soul will still be at unrest."

"The only things that make my soul complete are beyond you." I whisper, leaning around her body to listen to the lovely voices.

"Ronan! Ronan! Ronan!" Their voices chorus, all in a lovely harmony that brings tears to my eyes. 

"They are nothing." The Goddess says harshly, to break me out of my reverie. "Their voices are naught but temptation, temptation into something that will never be." 

"How can I believe you!" I demand, still staring longingly towards the silver light, still blocked by her golden form.

"Ronan! Come here! Come with us!"

"My child," She begins, staring into my eyes. "There is only one way to know for sure. And that is to return to the world of the living and to see for yourself. Your sister, Clara, is it?" She pauses for a moment. "She will never be as happy as you hear her beyond me."

And suddenly, a tortured cry comes from behind me, the opposite direction of the lovely voices.

"RONAN!" Clara screams, evident pain in her voice. I whirl around, shocked, infuriated, looking for her. I have to help her, she needs me! And then, all of a sudden, it's broken off.

"Tell me how I can fix it!" I beg, staring into the white nothingness, desperate to find Clara, to comfort her.

The only way to do so, my child, is to _make _her that happy yourself. If you return to Earth, I can sincerely promise to you that things will be different, but only if you make them so. Your fate rests in your own hands."

I stood hesitantly, staring at her, contemplating her words. Could things really be different? Could I really make things as though I want them to be in my wildest imaginations?

"Do you really think so?" I ask.

"My child…I know so."

"Thank you, my Goddess." I say softly. "I appreciate your undying wisdom. Please return me to the world."

The Goddess smiles as she waves one hand. The silver light retreats at an impossible rate, and is replaced with one bright blue. It engulfs me.

Wind spins around me, sending my hair flying, my ears full of the whistle and the still-present chorus of my loved ones.

"Ronan! Ronan! Ronan!"

So I can't be sure whether or not I'm imagining the quiet melodic tone whisper in my ear.

"Be happy, my child."

**xxxx**

_Dearest Clara,_

_First and foremost, I am indeed alive. I'm sure word has traveled to you by now that I have crossed into the Sacred Realm. No, I am fine. Don't think this as forgery as you must, I know how dishonest you can be. I'll find a way to prove to you that this is indeed your brother. _

_Father believes me to be dead—as everyone else does—and I cannot go back to our home, Termina, for he will likely ship me off to another kingdom and we will be apart again. I send this to you with the upmost sincerity that you will keep it secret. _

_About the Princess… She believes me deceased as well, her and her lover. Yes, she was in one of those scandalous relationships with a simple common boy. I think he was a wonderful person, though, and I can see that he truly deserves the Princess's love._

_I miss you and Ella terribly. I miss the way you make me laugh, I miss the way we eat every meal together, I miss watching Ella fail at doing things herself, and most of all, I just miss being able to tell the both of you everything. I can't trust anyone here with my true identity. _

_You might be wondering what my plan is, now. I hope to establish a place of our own, a place where you and Ella and I can be together, without fear of being separated. Living on our own, I'll bet we can do it. _

_Don't try to contact me. I'll find a way to send word to you. My name is no longer Ronan Ozarksson, Prince of Termina. I'm dead to the world, Clar, to everyone except you. I can't have Father find out about me, to send me off somewhere else—or back to Zelda. I know it's selfish of me to send you this and then tell you not to reply, just… I needed to tell someone, you know?_

_When you get this letter, it means that I am near, watching over you. I don't trust this letter in any other hands besides yours. _

_I love you. Never, ever forget that. You won't have to endure the tyrannous selfish ways of our father much longer. I'll come for you, and maybe Ella, too, and we'll start a new life together._

_I'll see you soon._

_Love forever, Ronan_

_PS. You were sort of my entire life in Termina, you and Ella, did you know that? But I'm sorry to say, I've changed too much to go back to that life. I've gotten another perspective. I've found my bravery that's been shrunken by cowardly fear. That is the one good thing that has come out of this whole mess. I'll tell you all of my adventure here when I see you next. You know, if I would have found my courage sooner…well, things would be different. _

**I appreciate you guys reading my story. If you've read Changes, you're probably gaping at your computer screen right now. As much as I hate to say it, I have to end it off here, there's nothing left to tell of our friend Ronan's tale. He was a hero, wasn't he? I hope you enjoyed his perspective on their story of friendship, trust, betrayal, life, and the love that kept them going eternally.**

**Now, if you haven't read Changes, go do so now. The sequel to that story will be out in a few weeks. Yeah, I know, it's a long time, but I have the Hunger Games story to work on! I'll post an update on here when it's out, so add this to your story alert, author alert, or, just keep checking my profile. Love you guys, thanks for your support :)**

**Any last questions, comments, or tears? Please let me know! I WANT TO HEAR FEEDBACK! I seriously urge you guys to leave me your last thoughts in the review section, even if you never have before. **

**Well, until next time then!**

**Xoxo, Alyssa**

**(PS: This twist is only a taste of what's to come…)**


End file.
